30 Baisers
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Défi 30 baisers pour la communauté LiveJournal. Tout le monde a bien le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé, n'est-ce pas? La rencontre de deux êtres qui s'embrassent, c'est une chose merveilleuse que vous pouvez tous découvrir.
1. Thème 1: Dean et Castiel

**Bonjour tout le monde! Après avoir quelque peu hésiter, je décide de me livrer à un défi tout à fait amusant! Il s'agit du défi des 30 baisers sur LiveJournal, un défi que j'apprécie particulièrement! Le principe est de faire 30 OS avec un thème défini pour chaque chapitre, et on doit y inclure OBLIGATOIREMENT un baiser (au sens propre ou figuré) Je commence donc par le 1er thème, et j'annonce que je ferais les thèmes dans l'ordre pour ne pas m'y perdre. Je change aussi une des règles, car c'est plus marrant. Au lieu de ne faire qu'un seul couple pour 30 chapitres, je ferais 1 OS pour 1 couple. **

******Titre : Regarde ton égal  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Dean/Castiel  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : K  
Thème : n°1- Regarde-moi  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

******Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

******(le point de vue utilisé est de Castiel, au cas où^^)**

* * *

**_ Regarde ton égal_**

Regarde-moi, Dean. Regarde ce que je suis devenu. Moi, un ange. Regarde ce que je suis devenu grâce à toi, à cause de toi. Regarde-moi comme un humain, pas comme un ange. Si seulement tu pouvais lever ton regard sur moi, si seulement tu pouvais me considérer comme ton égal et rien d'autre. J'aimerais te dire cela en vrai. J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes, que tu m'entendes, que tu regardes au-delà des apparences et que tu me dises la vérité, Dean. Tu me dois bien cela, je suis ton gardien.

-Dean ? oserais-je te demander.

-Ouais ? me répondrais-tu alors.

-Dean, regarde-moi. J'aimerais que tu me regarde, t'aurais-je demandé encore une fois, alors que mes yeux se seraient précipités sur les tiens pour voir si tu serais sincère.

Et puis tu ferais ce que je t'aurais demandé. Tu m'aurais enfin regardé dans les yeux. Tu m'aurais vu comme un humain. Dean, je rêve de ces mots. Regarde-moi, Dean, dis-moi ce que tu vois !

-J'aimerais que tu me dises comment tu me vois, t'aurais-je avoué, m'interrogeant sur les paroles que je devrais te dire pour que tu acceptes.

-Cas', je te vois toi. Juste toi.

-Moi ? Moi seulement ? aurais-je espéré.

-Oui, m'aurais-tu répondu avec ce sourire qui me donne chaud.

-Que vois-tu de moi ? Vois-tu mes horribles erreurs ?

-Non Cas'. Je te vois toi, tel que tu es. Je te vois comme un frère, comme un ami. Plus que ça, en fait, aurais-tu admis en me donnant un nouveau sourire.

Et ce sourire, Dean, ce sourire c'est ce qui m'aurait fait le plus plaisir. Te voir me faire un sourire qui voudrait tout dire. Qui voudrait signifier que tu me pardonnes ce que j'ai fais. Je l'ai fais pour protéger ma famille, après tout. Je t'aurais confié ces pensées. Et toi, tu te serais approché de moi, Dean. Et tu aurais planté ton regard dans le mien, tu aurais cherché des traces de plaisanterie ou d'arnaques. Et puis tu aurais posé une main douce sur mes épaules. Et tu te serais approché.

-Je te pardonne, Castiel, m'aurais-tu déclaré.

Je ferme instinctivement les yeux, ce moment est presque un fantasme pour moi, Dean. Peux-tu le comprendre, toi qui, en ce moment, dois me regarder avec haine alors que la troisième épreuve de Sam a débuté ? Peux-tu comprendre que j'ai besoin qu'on me traite en humain ? Que j'ai besoin que tu me regardes, là, tout de suite, maintenant ? Je veux que ton regard suive le mien, je veux être lié à toi, Dean.

-Regarde-moi, soufflais-je.

Je crois que je le dirais aussi dans mon fantasme, avant qu'une bouche timide vienne se poser contre la mienne. Enfin, je peux espérer embrasser l'homme que j'aime. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux, embrassant un fantasme. Juste un fantasme.

-Regarde-moi, Cas', t'entends-je alors murmurer à mon oreille.

Dean ?! Pourquoi une main se pose sur mon épaule ? Pourquoi un souffle sur mon cou me ramène-t-il à la réalité où tu ne m'aimes pas ? Pourquoi ais-je les lèvres occupées par les tiennes, me rendant alors incapable de faire quoi que ce soit ? Dean, je crois que j'aime ce baiser. Si ce n'est pas un fantasme, alors, je suis heureux. Humain et heureux. Regarde-moi encore, Dean.

* * *

**Que pensez-vous de ce prochain chapitre? Vous êtes libres de me suggérer des couples si vous le désirez, je pourrais les intégrer (: Maintenant, à vos claviers messieurs dames! Rendez-vous en zone review autour d'un bon café!**


	2. Thème 2: Sam et Gabriel

**Bonsoir! Je publie un nouveau chapitre. Et oui, je peux publier plusieurs fois dans la même journée, tout va dépendre de mon inspiration et de vos suggestions^^ J'ai été enchantée par les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez faites (: Je vais m'empresser d'y répondre par MP à ceux et celles qui ont signé!**

**RikaGrey: Roooh merci encore pour cette review! Le tien aussi est bien, rassure-toi^^ Arf, pour le Sam/Nathaniel, va falloir patienter un peu, je suis désolée. (disons que c'est juste un ship que j'avais suggéré dans une certaine autre fic...) Mais t'en fais pas, y aura bientôt quelque chose entre eux dans une autre fic^^ Je tâcherais tout de même de leur dédier un OS sur cette fic en cadeau pour toi! En attendant, je te propose un Sabriel!**

**Cet OS est donc dédié à: Med6410, RikaGrey et adelaide-australia. C'est mon premier Sabriel les filles, alors pardonnez un peu mes maladresses!**

******Titre : Confession écrite d'un archange maudit  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Sam/Gabriel  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : K  
Thème : n°2- Nouvelle, lettre  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Le grand salon de réception était totalement vide d'âmes humaines ou divines. Après le carnage qu'avait fait Lucifer, l'hôtel avait été laissé à l'abandon. Sam et Dean avaient pu amener Kali en sécurité. Ils l'avaient laissé partir en échange de sa promesse de les soutenir si besoin il y avait. Et désormais, le calme était revenu après la tempête Luciférienne. Les tables de la salle restaient renversées et tout était en parfait désordre. Les corps des dieux étaient encore là, au même endroit où l'Etoile du Matin déchue les avait laissé mourir. Sam s'avança prudemment vers un corps.

Gabriel. Le seul ange qui les avait sauvé, le seul à avoir essayé de les aider durant cette folle journée. Le cadet des Winchester se posta doucement près de l'ange mort. Il admira ses ailes quelques instants. Qu'elles étaient belles, même ainsi découvertes. Sam prit garde de n'en froisser aucune, et les rangea toute précieusement dans un coffre qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Il prit ensuite soin de refermer le coffre, et se surprit à contempler Gabriel.

Peut-être que ce dernier n'avait pas laissé qu'un film pour lui et Dean ? Peut-être avait-il laissé un message ? Sam soupira. Quel message pourrait bien avoir légué un archange à un petit humain comme lui ? Car au fond, le chasseur souhaitait que Gabriel se soit un peu intéressé à lui...qu'il lui ait laissé un message d'adieu, au moins. Se décidant, mais hésitant, Sam promena ses mains dans toutes les poches qu'il trouva, espérant mettre la main sur un adieu écrit. Ou au moins une petite attention pour lui. Il trouva son bonheur sur la poche accolée au cœur de l'archange. Une lettre ! Il l'ouvrit rapidement et découvrit une écriture finement penchée, quoique légèrement maladroite.

_« Cher Sam, ou cher Sammy, ça va dépendre !_

_Alors de un, si jamais quelqu'un d'autre que Sammy Winchester lit ça, qu'il le remettre vite à la boîte aux lettres céleste, on lui renverra d'office. De deux, Sam, si tu lis ce fichu papier, c'est que j'ai dû rejoindre Dark Vador dans la mort. Quoi ?! Moi aussi j'ai le droit d'aimer les films cultes ! Et ne me dis pas que tu n'aimais pas cette saga, elle était magnifique ! De trois, si tu oses te moquer de moi alors que je suis six pieds au Ciel, je te promets de revenir te faire la peau ! De quatre, si tu lis ça, t'as pas intérêt à laisser Lucy monter sur toi, c'est clair ?! Et je ne plaisante pas, Sam. Lucy est l'être le plus capricieux de la galaxie (voire même de ce petit Univers que Papa a bien voulu créer pour qu'on joue tranquillement sur les nuages en famille !) mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois lui céder._

_Alors, Sam ? Par quoi je commence ? Bah...tu comprends, je suis un ange. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour écrire quoi que ce soit, moi je préfère largement montrer avec les yeux. Mes scénarios, je les monte avec les yeux. Y-a aucun manuscrit. Alors tu peux sans doute imaginer avec facilité que ce que j'écris, j'ai mis du temps à le pondre. Je regrette parfois de ne pas avoir écouté les conseils de Metatron. Me demande pas qui c'est, il fait partie de mon énorme famille, et je ne crois pas que tu veuilles savoir mon arbre généalogique en entier. _

_Je vais aller au plus simple, Sam. Je n'ai jamais écris, pour qui que ce soit (si on oublie les stripteaseuses extrêmement douées d'Orient, mais ça ne compte pas ! J'avais écris sur des billets...), et je ne pensais pas un jour que j'écrirais pour un petit humain mortel qui me casse les noisettes (tu m'en veux pas pour le coup du casse-noisette non plus, j'espère ? C'était plus fort que moi, je voulais __**ABSOLUMENT**__ te voir comme ça !) Je t'assure Sammy, je ne pensais pas que j'écrirais ce machin un jour, encore moins sur du papier. Moi je préfère le Papyrus ! Mais bref. Je suis bien obligé d'admettre que, disons, j'éprouve de l'affection pour toi, sinon je t'aurais tué avant que tu n'ais vraiment eu le temps de m'insulter, mais je te pardonne, parce que au fond tu avais raison. _

_Sam, je ne vais pas t'en dire plus. Tu n'y comprendrais pas grand-chose et l'heure de ma réunification avec ce cher Seigneur Vador arrive bientôt, alors je ne peux que te dire quelque chose. Je ne peux que t'avouer ce que j'ai refusé d'avouer depuis que je te connais. En fait, je peux juste te révéler que je ne savais même pas ce que c'était avant d'ouvrir des livres poussiéreux. Sam ? T'es toujours là ? Bien ! Je vais faire très court, petit humain sans cervelle et à la coiffure plus que négligée mais adorable : Je t'aime._

_Le seul et unique archange Gabriel qui a perdu sa tête et qui veut du sucre et du sexe avant de mourir. Salut Sammy, et ravi d'avoir pu te rencontrer, même si t'es pas le mec le plus fin et amusant qui soit... »_

Sam cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, que...que venait-il de lire ?! Il se permit de poser à nouveau ses yeux sur la lettre, et la relit plusieurs fois, tentant de détecter un mensonge ou un indice de...plaisanterie peut-être ?

-Gabriel...espèce de tronche de miche céleste, pourquoi t'as pas eu le courage de me l'avouer en face ?! murmura-t-il finalement, après avoir assimilé ces dures paroles écrites.

Et là, le geste lui vint tout seul, sans qu'il ne puisse même l'empêcher. Il planta un doux et timide baiser sur les lèvres de l'ange. C'était son adieu. Pas de lettre. Pas de nouvelle à apprendre à ce cher ange. Juste un petit baiser chaste pour l'accompagner avec...avec qui il voulait !

* * *

**Comment me débrouille-je avec ce tout nouveau couple selon vous?! Si vous avez aimé, je vous propose d'en parler autour d'un Love Baby Gabriel Cocktail dans la partie reviews :p**


	3. Thème 3: Crowley et Bobby

**Hello everyone! Je vous propose aujourd'hui quelques autres thèmes^^ Je suis heureuse de voir votre enthousiasme quant à cette fic, et je vous remercie d'être là pour me conseiller et me commenter^^ Ce chapitre est dédié à adelaide-australia, qui m'a demandé un...ahem...tenez vous prêts! Un Crowbby (en gros, vous allez admirer Crowley et Bobby dans toute leur splendeur!)**

**Cet OS se passe dans l'épisode 21 de la saison 5, et il est assez court, veuillez m'en excuser! C'est aussi la première fois que je fais ce couple, donc pardonnez mes erreurs!**

**(p'tit mot à RikaGrey: T'en fais pas, ton Sam/Nath peut très bien arriver^^)**

**********Titre : Scandaleux baiser  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Crowley/Bobby  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : K  
Thème : n°3- Scandale  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

* * *

-Quoi ?! Bobby, tu l'as vraiment embrassé ?! geignit Dean en faisant une mine dégoûtée.

Sam fit la même tête, et cela durait depuis l'annonce de Crowley. Ce dernier souriait de l'effet qu'il avait produit. Il rangea son portable après avoir regardé une dernière fois cette maudite photo où on le voyait embrasser à pleine bouche Bobby.

-Mais t'es...t'es gay alors ! finit par déclarer le cadet des Winchester.

-Je ne comprends pas comment un humain peut poser ses lèvres sur celles d'un démon, s'exclama simplement Castiel, suivant avec attention l'échange.

-Oh ça va hein ! Vous n'allez pas en faire un scandale non plus tous les trois ?! C'était pour obtenir une information ! grogna Singer en lançant un regard meurtrier à Crowley.

Comment osait-il le ridiculiser de la sorte, hein ?! Comment osait-il l'humilier en montrant une photo privée d'eux s'embrassant à ces deux ouistitis !

-Un scandale ?! Tu crois que c'en est pas un ?! Bobby ! C'est un véritable scandale ! Comment tu as pu embrasser ce...ce...je ne trouve même pas le mot ! s'énerva Dean.

-Pareil, poursuivit Sam.

-Oh allez les garçons, embrasser un garçon n'est pas si terrible. Et puis, je dois admettre que Bobby ici présent embrasse superbement bien, surtout quand il utilise sa langue ! se contenta de se moquer gentiment le seul démon.

Castiel pencha la tête de côté, curieux d'en savoir plus ! Après tout, ça n'avait pas vraiment lieu d'être un scandale, si les deux âmes s'aimaient ! Enfin...les deux êtres sans âmes plutôt !

-Arrête avec les détails, ça me donne envie de vomir ! gémit l'ainé.

-Bobby, dîtes-leur donc que vous avez apprécié ! supplia le démon en soupirant devant ce manque de sérieux.

Embrasser un homme n'était pas si horrible en plus ! Et puis, ces idiots n'allaient pas en faire un scandale _**JUSTE**_ parce qu'il avait embrassé Bobby Singer avec la langue ?!

-Mais ça va pas la tête ?! s'épouvanta ce dernier.

-Bobby...vous avez aimé ce baiser, ne le niez pas !

-Bien sûr que j'ai détesté ! Vous m'avez pris en photo en plus !

-C'est pas un scandale non plus que je sache !

Pendant que les deux hommes commençaient à se disputer tel un vieux couple, Dean et Sam se moquaient ouvertement de Crowley. Et Castiel observait avec attention la scène, se demandant pourquoi faire un scandale à cause d'un amour légèrement étrange. C'est alors que Crowley s'avança vers les 4 idiots du village.

-Tu n'aimes pas m'embrasser, Bobby ? On va voir ça ! Et vous trois, vous allez pouvoir en faire un scandale dans quelques secondes !

Après ces mots plus qu'énigmatiques et typiquement Crowleyéns, ce dernier se téléporta près de Bobby et, sans crier gare, captura ses lèvres dans un baiser purement passionné ! Dean lâcha sa bière, tandis que Sam fit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes volantes. Et Castiel...admirait ce magnifique couple scandaleux ! Il put constater que Bobby prenait plaisir à ce baiser car ses mains se posèrent outrageusement sur la nuque du démon pour approfondir l'horrible baiser cauchemardesque !

* * *

**Sam et Dean sont les prochains sur la liste! En espérant que ce petit OS vous ait plu! N'hésitez pas à me proposer des couples^^**


	4. Thème 4: Dean et Sam

**Nous voici avec le thème suivant de ce défi! Attention, c'est un OS inceste! (pas explicite heureusement!) Pour ce chapitre, il s'agit donc d'un Wincest! Merci à ceux et celles qui me lisent et qui me commentent, si vous saviez comme j'aime vos reviews! (et votre humour me fait tomber de ma chaise à chaque fois, z'êtes vilaines avec moi les filles!)**

**************Titre : Rends-la moi!  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Dean/Sam  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : K  
Thème : n°4- Toi et moi  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture malgré que ce chapitre soit très court!**

* * *

-Sam ! Cette fois tu vas m'entendre, espèce de banane sans peau jaune ! hurla Dean Winchester en se précipitant dans la chambre de son imbécile de frère.

Ce dernier sursauta alors qu'il lisait un livre très intéressant sur la sexualité des phoques. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant l'air scandalisé de son pauvre frère. Et ce n'était sûrement pas à cause du livre qu'il lisait...n'est-ce pas ?

-Dean, je suis désolé, j'ai pas pu résister à lire ce livre ! Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup les pho...

-_**COMMENT AS-TU OSE ?!**_

-Hein ?!

-Tu m'as piqué ma tarte, crétin ! Idiot ! Dégénéré ! Tueur de tartes ! Assassin !

-Dean ? essaya d'interrompre Sam en comprenant enfin.

Dean devait encore parler de cette tarte délicieuse dont il s'empiffrait depuis tout à l'heure, d'ailleurs, il avait encore un morceau en bouche, et tentait de ne pas le montrer à son frère. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas dupe, et vint vite près de son frère, la mine rageuse d'avoir été ainsi berné par son propre petit frère !

-Cette fois c'est entre toi et moi, Sam. Tu vas me rendre cette tarte, et Cas' ne sera pas là pour t'éviter la mort si tu ne me rends pas mon amour !

-Mais, Dean, ta tarte est dans mon gosier ! Il m'en reste dans la bouche, mais je n'ai rien d'autre, alors vas voir ailleurs !

-Dans ta bouche ?! Oh seigneur, pourquoi vous me punissez autant, hein ?! Viens par ici, Sam. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est entre _**TOI**_ et _**MOI**_ ! minauda-t-il avant d'embrasser furieusement son frère pour récupérer cette satanée bouchée de tarte au goût de pomme mélangée à de la menthe ?!

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera dédié au couple le plus improbable de l'univers Supernatural! Je vous laisse deviner lequel! N'oubliez pas les reviews :p**


	5. Thème 5: Crowley et Lucifer

**Bonjour à tout le monde! Voici le 5ème thème qui, j'espère, vous amusera! Cadeau tout spécial à Med6410, qui m'a réclamé ce couple plus que...étrange x) Mais qui a le don de me faire rire personnellement! Donc ce thème est pour toi miss (et j'oublie pas le cadeau de vendredi, t'en fais pas!) Aux autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi car on a trop peu vu ce couple qui ferait des étincelles! Je vous laisse découvrir de qui il s'agit^^**

**********Titre : Face à face entre diablotins  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Lucifer/Crowley  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : K+  
Thème : n°5- "J'ai quelque chose à te dire"  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**********Amusez-vous bien avec nos deux diables préférés!**

* * *

Crowley regarda où il se trouvait, en frissonnant. La chaleur qui lui parvenait était horrible à supporter ! Mais où avait-il encore atterrit ?! Il avait demandé les Bahamas, que diable, pas l'Enfer ! Son regard émeraude parcourut l'endroit, mais il ne put rien distinguer à cause du peu de lumière sur le paysage. Il n'y avait que du noir, rien que cette couleur sombre qui l'obligeait à plisser les yeux pour voir quelque chose.

-C'est dur de voir ici, n'est-ce pas ? demanda une voix ennuyée sortie de nulle part.

-Oh, un compagnon de chambre ! Où te caches-tu, futur ami ?

-Tu devrais t'adresser avec plus de respect envers ton roi, répliqua, amusée, cette même voix profonde.

-Y a une erreur je crois ! cingla Crowley en tournant sur lui-même pour apercevoir l'idiot qu'il allait démembrer sitôt sorti de l'Enfer.

-Non, c'est toi l'erreur, démon. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi je vous avais créés, vous, les pauvres petits démons sans âme...

-Oh non, minauda Crowley, comprenant enfin.

Il préféra changer de position, au cas où son ennemi juré essaierait de le tuer, mais Lucifer, car c'était bien le Diable en personne, avait sûrement envie de le tuer ?

-En effet, j'avoue que depuis que tu as aidé les garçons à m'emprisonner, j'ai une petite envie d'assouvir mes pulsions sur toi, mais je dois avouer que tu m'intéresses. Alors comme ça, tu t'es permis de prendre mon trône, petite vermine ? gronda Lucifer en apparaissant enfin aux yeux de l'autre démon.

Ce dernier déglutit. Mince, mince, mince, il était dans la Cage avec Lucifer ! L'ennemi qu'il avait le moins envie de voir. Comment pouvait-il avoir atterrit ici ?!

-Disons que j'ai joué le remplaçant en attendant que tu reviennes ! sourit-il pour ne pas éveiller les tendances meurtrières du diable.

-Oh ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te tuer. J'en ai marre de Michel, je préfère la compagnie d'autres personnes que lui. Il ne me laisse pas de place avec ses ailes de toute manière.

-Quel dommage ! Les anges et leurs ailes...j'aimerais bien en déplumer certains...

-Fais attention, c'est de ma famille que tu parles, Crowley ! Toi, un petit démon de bas-étage, comment as-tu pu prendre ma place au sein de l'Enfer ?!

-J'ai usé de moyens tout à fait honorables, pour te rassurer, cher...souverain ! se força-t-il à dire avec un certain respect pour ne pas mécontenter l'autre.

-Oui, en faisant un coup d'état. Je ne sais ce qui me dérange le plus en fait, te concernant. Le fait que tu te sois permis de diriger l'Enfer, ou le fait que tu as touché mes sœurs...tu n'as aucun droit de toucher ma famille.

-Oh, tes sœurs ? Tu...ah oui, tu es jaloux parce que j'ai pu passé de bons moments avec tes sœurettes célestes ? se moqua Crowley, récoltant un regard noir.

-Ne joue pas à cela avec moi, démon. Je suis le diable, j'ai une grande imagination, et je peux te faire ravaler chacune de tes maudites paroles.

-Pardon, très cher roi que j'adore ! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai essayé avec Lilith, avec Castiel...euh non, ce n'est pas une fille, à moins qu'il ne cache sa véritable nature, ce dont je doute. J'ai aussi tenté avec...euh, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Hester ? Ou un autre nom...j'ai aussi failli toucher Naomi, mais bon...et en garçons, juste Cassie ! se moqua une fois de plus Crowley.

Lucifer déboula sur lui, le prenant par le col de la chemise. Ses yeux démoniaques semblaient plus que colériques !

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, saleté de démon. Je suis plus que déçu que tu ais embrassé mes sœurs mais que tu ne m'ais pas rendu hommage en m'embrassant moi aussi !

-Oh, Monsieur le vrai diable serait-il gay ?

-Crowley..., menaça Lucifer.

-J'ai aussi quelque chose à te dire, Lucifer. J'ai toujours rêvé de t'embrasser sans que tu n'essayes de me tuer.

-Alors fais-le, idiot de démon dont je regrette la naissance !

-T'es trop gentil, Lucy ! minauda Crowley avant d'embrasser fougueusement cet idiot de diable !

Leur baiser vira vite à plus qu'un simple baiser, alors qu'au fond de la Cage, Michel ouvra grand la bouche et cacha vite ses yeux sous ses ailes pour ne plus jamais voir cette horreur ! Deux diablotins qui s'embrassaient, son frère et son ennemi, mais quel choc!

* * *

**Vous y attendiez-vous? :p On continue sur la lancée des démons, car le prochain chapitre sera centré sur Lucifer et un autre démon. Nous les avons vu interagir une fois ensemble^^ **

**La parole est à vous à présent, alors rendez-vous dans la zone reviews avec des friandises pour ceux qui commenteront! (devinez qui seront les friandises x)**


	6. THème 6: Lucifer et Meg

**Hey! On continue sur la lancée avec un autre couple inédit. Il s'agit de deux démons! En espérant que ça vous plaira! D'ailleurs, je vous remercie encore pour vos adorables reviews! Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez surtout pas à me les dire, même si ça concerne des couples improbables ou même de l'inceste. J'accepterais sans soucis^^ **

**************Titre : Make a difference  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Lucifer/Meg  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : K+  
Thème : n°6- Entre le rêve et la réalité  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**************Allez, bonne lecture! L'OS suivant est court, cependant. Je préfère vous avertir^^**

* * *

Elle ne savait plus ce qui se passait, elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle n'était pas seule. Meg fut capable de regarder autour d'elle avant de refermer les yeux, prise dans un tourbillon de sensations. Des lèvres parcouraient son cou, des mains soulevaient sa chevelure pour atteindre plus facilement sa peau douce.

-Lucifer..., souffla-t-elle.

Elle oublia totalement qu'elle était entre les mains de son Père, le diable en personne qui sourit contre sa peau. Elle oublia si elle était dans un rêve ou la réalité, car elle se souvenait juste que Crowley, ce crétin qui se prenait pour le diable, venait de la poignarder, et la seconde d'après, elle était dans les bras du démon qu'elle affectionnait le plus.

-Je vais revenir, ma fille, murmura Lucifer avant d'apposer un nouveau baiser sur le cou de la petite diablesse en herbe.

Meg gémit, aimant cette sensation. Elle ne se souvint plus avoir souffert du coup de couteau dans le ventre, elle se sentit juste bien en ce moment, cachée dans les bras de Lucifer, les ailes de son Père la recouvrant dans une attitude presque protectrice. Il ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire de mal. Peut-être avait-elle atteint une forme de Paradis pour les gentils démons, là où Lucifer l'aurait attendu ?

-Embrasse-moi, quémanda-t-elle en une plainte distinctive.

Lucifer s'exécuta après un autre sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. Ses lèvres parcoururent d'abord le cou de Meg, avant d'atterrir lentement, trop lentement, sur les lèvres demandeuses de cette diablesse. Un doux baiser presque réel.

-Tu es morte, Meg, tu es juste dans un rêve éternel, souffla alors son amant alors que sa bouche redescendait. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ma fille, je veille sur toi désormais.

* * *

**Petite question: Est-ce que je respecte tous les thèmes selon vous?**

**Le prochain chapitre sera dédié à Abbadon et...Charlie! Vous vous demandez comment je peux leur faire partager un baiser? Oh, bah...rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour le savoir!**


	7. Thème 7: Charlie et Abbadon

**On termine avec un petit OS sur un nouveau couple! C'est le 1er couple femslash de mon défi d'après ce que je peux voir, alors je tiens à ce qu'il soit bien parfait! En espérant qu'il vous plaira, ce nouveau chapitre^^**

******************Titre : Goût vestimentaire  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Charlie/Abbadon  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : K  
Thème : n°7- Superstar  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

******************Cet OS est dédié à adelaide-australia qui m'a soufflé l'idée de ce couple plus qu'improbable x)**

******************Sur ce, bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en fin de chapitre!**

* * *

Une femme rousse se tenait dans une cabine d'essayage, se regardant avec le sourire.

-T'es belle comme ça, se commenta-t-elle avec un énorme sourire.

Soudain, elle eut un doute et descendit vite le regard vers son bas. Non, cette couleur n'allait pas avec son haut ! Il fallait qu'elle demande l'avis de quelqu'un. Elle allait à une grande soirée ce soir, tout de même, et on n'allait pas faire la superstar en tenue négligée, ah ça non se promit notre rousse. Elle remit ses vêtements d'origine et embarqua ses éventuels achats hors de la cabine, avant de parcourir les rangées de vêtements à la recherche de son bonheur.

-Mais quelle merde quand même ! J'aurais pu demander à quelqu'un de venir m'aider, mais les filles sont toutes occupées...allez, courage, on va trouver ! se sermonna-t-elle.

Et c'est là qu'apparut une étrange créature que la rousse ne vit pas. C'était une autre rousse, plus grande, avec des cheveux encore plus foncés que ceux de la mystérieuse superstar déguisée. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur l'autre.

-Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle gentiment de sa voix suave.

-Oh, oui, si vous vous y connaissez en superstar ! J'ai juste besoin d'un avis sur cette tenue, je vais en soirée ce soir et je ne sais pas comment y aller ! Au fait, je m'appelle Charlie !

-Et bien Charlie, laissez-moi voir...peut-être habillée en rouge, ça serait bien ? Ca irait avec votre corps et votre visage, sourit la mystérieuse inconnue.

Charlie parut étonnée que l'autre ne se présente pas, mais ne broncha pas, préférant s'imaginer en rouge durant cette soirée qui s'annonçait déjà folle. Oui, le rouge pourrait aller...avec des paillettes dans les cheveux et du noir sur elle en plus du rouge, ça devrait le faire !

-Vous allez être magnifique comme ça, continua de sourire la femme, devinant les pensées de Charlie.

Elle s'avança et donna un petit baiser sur les lèvres rosies de la rousse, puis les caressa de ses doigts avant de se présenter, toujours ce même sourire charmeur et malicieux aux lèvres, lèvres extrêmement rouges qu'elle avait.

-On m'appelle Abbadon.

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous donc pensé? Pas facile de les rassembler ensemble, hein? Mais on peut y arriver...j'avoue ne pas m'être foulé pour trouver, mais le thème oblige, j'ai dû trouver un truc x)**

**Le prochain chapitre relatera un baiser entre Crowley et Naomi.**

**(A RikaGrey: Ton OS sera le n°11, désolé de te faire attendre autant ): ...)**


	8. Thème 8: Naomi et Crowley

**Coucou tout le monde! Voici le 8ème thème que je dédie à tous les fans de Naowley (certains et certaines sont habitués à en lire avec moi, n'est-ce pas? x) Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font plus que plaisir, alors...continuez d'en faire :p**

**************Titre : Ma bureucrate  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Naomi/Crowley  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : K+  
Thème : n°8- Jardin secret  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**************Bonne lecture, et n'ayez pas peur de ce couple surtout!**

* * *

-Tu peux me rappeler comment on en est arrivés à cette situation ? minauda Naomi.

-Euh, laisse-moi me rappeler, grogna Crowley.

Les deux ennemis étaient dans une triste situation. Ils étaient reliés par une menotte à un de leurs poignets, ce qui les empêchait de se libérer. Les symboles sur lesdites menottes les empêchaient aussi d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Saleté de menottes ! Et le pire : ils étaient coincés sur un banc de centre-ville, au milieu des autres personnes...et les pauvres petits humains ne savaient même pas ce qui se passait !

-Ah oui, ça me revient. Nos chers Winchester m'ont appelé, ont essayé de me tuer, et je t'ai appelé, et j'ai aussi appelé d'autres démons...je crois que mes toutous ne voulaient pas nous menotter tous les deux, mais Sammy et Deanouchet bougeaient trop, alors maintenant nous sommes assis sur un banc à contempler le soleil et en attendant...en attendant quoi, déjà ?

-Tu trouves ça amusant en plus ?! Je ne veux plus jamais être aussi proche d'une abomination comme toi !

-Naomi, chérie, sois plus gentille ! demanda Crowley avec un sourire, alors que sa main libre glissait déjà sur le visage de la brune.

-Arrête de me toucher ! gémit-elle de mécontentement, essayant de se soustraire à ces doigts presque doux et surtout baladeurs !

Mais Crowley refusa, embrassant son cou. Sa main se faufila sous la chemise de l'ange.

-Allons, nous sommes un couple, non ? Menottés l'un à l'autre, assis à la vue de tous devant un beau coucher de soleil dans un parc.

-Raison de plus pour que tu ne me touches pas !

-Dévoile-moi ton jardin secret, bureaucrate adorée, susurra-t-il à une oreille tandis que ses doigts arrivaient au pantalon outrageusement gris de l'ange.

-Si tu oses aller plus loin, je te castre ! menaça-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Crowley retira vite sa main pour la reposer sur la nuque de sa compagne prisonnière.

-Tu sais, je trouve que c'est bien de se dévoiler l'un à l'autre...nous avons tous des sentiments, un petit jardin secret que l'on garde jalousement en attendant d'avouer ses sentiments à l'autre, commença le démon.

-Hein ?

-Par exemple, moi, mon petit jardin secret que j'aimerais dévoiler, c'est...des sentiments très profonds pour la bureaucrate qui veut me castrer !

-Et moi j'ai une folle envie de te tuer.

-Naomi !

A côté, les passants regardaient les deux êtres, se demandant comment un aussi joli couple très bien assorti pouvait se disputer ! Crowley sembla le voir, et sourit, avant d'attirer Naomi à lui. Sa bouche prit celle de l'ange avec avidité, tandis qu'il l'initiait à embrasser langoureusement. Et puis ils reparleraient de ce petit jardin secret plus tard ! Pour le moment, il embrassait avec passion sa bureaucrate devant des passants ravis de voir un aussi beau couple ainsi, sans même se douter qu'ils étaient attachés et qu'ils n'étaient pas encore en couple...arf, encore un coup de Gabriel qui avait tout mis en scène pour les mettre ensemble !

* * *

**Gabriel, toujours pareil x) Le prochain chapitre sera porté sur un couple que l'on connait beaucoup, car il s'agit tout simplement de Mary et John, les parents de Sam et Dean Winchester! **

**Maintenant, à vos claviers ladies and gentlemen (:**


	9. Thème 9: Mary et John

**Bonjour tout le monde! Hier je n'ai pu faire qu'un thème car j'avais mis à jour d'autres fics, mais aujourd'hui je devrais pouvoir publier deux thèmes, en espérant aller jusqu'au 11ème quand même :p (certaines sont impatientes x) Encore une fois je ne peux que vous remercier pour votre générosité dans vos reviews. Un petit message à tous mes lecteurs et toutes mes lectrices: merci à tous et à toutes, vraiment, parce que sans vous, je ne serais pas arrivée à ce niveau, donc encore merci (: **

**Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer avec les parents de nos chasseurs préférés (qui a dit Bobby et Garth?!)**

**************Titre : Une vie heureuse  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Mary/John  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : K  
Thème : n°9- Course folle  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**************Bonne lecture! Attention, ce chapitre est vraiment court et je m'en excuse ): Chapitre dédié à adelaide-australia qui me l'a demandé! **

* * *

-Mary, attends-moi ! pria John avec un doux sourire sur le visage.

Mais rien à faire, sa femme courait toujours pour lui échapper. Ses cheveux blonds défiaient le vent, lui donnant l'apparence d'un ange sur terre. John eut un nouveau sourire, il aimait sa femme, il le savait, peu importe les secrets qu'elle pouvait avoir.

-Mary, s'il te plaît !

-Viens me chercher, John ! sourit-elle avec malice.

Leur petit jeu durait depuis déjà de longues minutes. Mary cherchait à s'échapper des mains de son mari, et leur course folle ne s'arrêtait toujours pas. Pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient profiter de ce tendre moment entre eux, ils n'allaient certainement pas le gâcher ! Au bout de quelques minutes de plus à gambader tels des gamins sur l'herbe haute, John réussit à capturer l'un des poignets de sa belle. Il la retint, et la tourna vers lui en la regardant amoureusement. On aurait cru un conte de fée, et les deux concernés ne se privèrent pas de le penser. Ils étaient dans leur conte de fée, oui, et personne ne viendrait les déranger. Ils étaient heureux avec leur petit garçon, Dean, qui bronzait sur une serviette à l'écart de leur course folle, lisant un livre. Ils étaient heureux avec leur futur bébé. John posa une douce main sur le ventre arrondi de sa femme, puis déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres roses.

Heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Peu importe ce qui arriverait, ils veilleraient les uns sur les autres, parce qu'ils étaient une famille unie. Et la course reprit après un petit goûter. Le petit Dean, mécontent d'avoir été dérangé, se lança à la recherche de ses parents qui coururent dans les bois, jouant à cache-cache. Le petit garçon se mit à leur poursuite. Une douce famille qu'ils étaient, lui, Mary, John et le nouveau petit être qui allait voir le jour dans moins d'un mois.

* * *

**Comment ça c'était trop plein de guimauve?! Maiiiiis! Le prochain chapitre sera dédié au...Megstiel! (qui a dit qu'il l'attendait depuis longtemps?!)**


	10. Thème 10: Castiel et Meg

**Voici le 10ème thème après quelques heures d'attente! Je suis heureuse d'avoir passé les 10 premiers chapitres, et je suis déterminée à finir ce défi que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, sincèrement! Et puis écrire pour vous, c'est si cool, surtout avec des retours comme ceux que vous m'offrez! Bon, je ne vais pas vous déclarer ma flamme trop longtemps, hein, sinon vous pourriez me tuer en douce x) **

**On continue donc ce défi avec un Megstiel!**

******************Titre : Souvenirs d'enfance  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Meg/Castiel  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : K+  
Thème : n°10- 10  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

******************Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents, pour vous prévenir! Passez un bon moment (:**

* * *

-J'aime tes ailes.

Castiel tourna vite la tête vers celle qui avait parlé. Une dénommée Meg. En fait, ce n'était que son véhicule qui s'appelait Meg, et encore, mais ce nom là lui allait à la perfection. Et pourtant, Meg était un démon. Un démon qui vivait désormais au Paradis.

-Merci, répondit-il en souriant légèrement, presque tendrement.

Meg soupira d'aise quant à elle, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son gardien. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle, un démon, avait pu apparaître aux portes du Paradis. Castiel lui avait simplement rétorqué qu'il avait demandé à une autre ange de la laisser venir ici. Il avait bien précisé que c'était une ange et non pas un ange, allez savoir pourquoi. Mais le démon désormais en paix s'en fichait pour le moment, car elle passait les plus beaux moments en compagnie de son protecteur.

Au Paradis, Castiel pouvait montrer ses ailes à qui il le souhaitait. Meg sourit légèrement en se rappelant de comment elle avait eu l'idée de lui demander comment étaient ses plumes...elle enleva sa tête de son perchoir, voulant contempler ces magnifiques et imposantes ailes.

-Elles sont encore un peu déplumées, parce que c'est l'hiver, mais au printemps elles retrouvent leurs plumes, et ma vitesse est plus puissante, informa gentiment Castiel.

-C'est chou ! se contenta-t-elle de dire avec un sourire presque...séduisant ?

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque quelque chose d'inhabituel. Une cicatrise trônait sur l'une des ailes de l'ange. Meg y posa doucement la main, mais l'aile en question sembla la menacer de ses plumes. Le démon recula vite !

-Du calme, je ne te ferais aucun mal ! déclara rapidement Castiel.

-Tes ailes ne mordent pas, au moins ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est juste qu'à chaque fois qu'un humain ou un démon essaye de les toucher, elles se tendent un peu. Reviens, s'il te plaît, quémanda-t-il.

Meg hésita avant de revenir. Elle garda la bouche fermée, une question lui brûlant les lèvres, puis elle se décida.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette cicatrice, mon mignon ? Me dis pas qu'un chat t'a griffé...

-Non, en fait, j'avais...au moins 10 ans. A cette époque là, je me promenais souvent dans les mers de ta planète. J'adorais faire la course avec mes frères, pendant que les filles jouaient avec les sirènes ! sourit Castiel, repensant au bon vieux temps.

Un froncement de sourcils lui répondit, lui faisant comprendre que cette histoire intéressait grandement Meg ! Pour une fois qu'elle s'intéressait à autre chose que les démons...

-Oh, je ne suis pas fier de cette histoire !

-Mais non, vas-y ! On a tous fait des choses interdites dans le passé après tout, non ? suggéra-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure de manière...légèrement érotique !

-Ahem...en effet ! Disons que je m'étais légèrement éloigné de mes protecteurs, et j'ai voulu jouer avec une grosse baleine. En fait, je crois que c'était un requin, ou son ancêtre, et...quand il m'a vu, il s'est mis à gronder. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que je ne lui voulais aucun mal...

-Tu parles aux requins maintenant ? T'es vraiment bizarre toi, mais ça m'intéresse encore plus, avoua-t-elle d'une voix suave.

-Je n'avais que 10 ans, je ne savais pas que ce requin n'allait pas me comprendre ! Et quand j'ai avancé les ailes pour lui serrer la nageoire, il a ouvert sa mâchoire !

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fais mordre par un petit requin ?! se moqua-t-elle.

Les ailes de Castiel frétillèrent alors de mécontentement ! Il parut légèrement vexé qu'elle se moque de lui ainsi, et le fit savoir en croisant les bras et les ailes ! Meg ne put s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus mignon qu'avant, même si c'était un foutu emplumé qui pourrait le tuer dans les secondes à venir ! Elle osa avancer une main timide vers les plumes de l'ange, pour le rassurer. Tout en taquinant une plume, elle susurra à l'ange :

-Continues, mon mignon ! J'aime entendre les histoires de ton enfance.

-Tu me chatouilles les plumes ! rigola-t-il légèrement.

Quand Meg eut retiré ses mains après l'avoir un peu plus chatouillé, il put se concentrer et lui conter la fin de cette étrange histoire.

-Le requin a pris mes ailes comme un repas, et il s'est lancé à ma poursuite. Malgré mes petits 10 ans, j'ai volé le plus vite que j'ai pu, et j'ai quand même réussi à m'en sortir ! Raphaël m'a alité durant...au moins une semaine parce que mon aile était brisée, rougit l'ange, honteux d'avoir été berné ainsi par un animal !

-Eh ben dis-donc, t'y vas fort toi quand tu essayes de communiquer avec les animaux...ça me rappellerait presque ton problème en Australie avec les chiens.

-Meg ! Ne m'en reparle pas s'il te plaît, ce fut très gênant...

-Parle pour toi, tu crois que j'ai aimé les moqueries de tes cocos ?

-Certes...et toi, raconte-moi une histoire ! Que s'est-il passé quand tu avais 10 ans ?

-Cassie...

-Meg, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il en lui prenant timidement une main, lui redonnant instantanément confiance.

-Tu sais, ça remonte à lui, et moi je n'ai pas la même mémoire que toi.

-Tu as peut-être un souvenir heureux auquel tu tiens particulièrement ?

-J'étais orpheline...bon, d'accord. Pour mon 10ème anniversaire, je me suis préparé moi-même un gâteau. Je ne savais pas comment faire, alors j'ai chipé des ingrédients partout, et bah je peux te dire que ce gâteau était...brrr ! J'ai encore envie de vomir rien qu'en y pensant !

Castiel eut un tendre sourire pour le démon. Il prenait conscience qu'elle avait vécu des choses dures, mais qu'elle le laissait voir son ancienne vie, en dépit du fait qu'elle restait un démon. Pour la remercier, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Rien qu'un petit baiser chaste, mais un baiser qui signifiait beaucoup de choses. Les anges et les démons n'étaient pas forcément obligés d'être ennemis, après tout.

* * *

**Si je suis assez inspirée pour le 11ème thème, vous pourrez l'avoir ce soir, mais très tard je le crains. En attendant, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? :p**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, vous allez découvrir un nouvel ange que nous avons pu apercevoir dans le 8x23, il s'agit de Nathaniel (l'ange qui informe Naomi que le Scribe est avec Castiel, pour ceux qui peuvent ne pas se souvenir^^) Ca sera donc le couple Sam/Nathaniel (:**

**A vos claviers si vous avez des déclarations (pas d'amour hein, parce que je suis déjà engagée avec Naomi, oui, celle que l'on connait! x) à faire!**


	11. Thème 11: Sam et Nathaniel

**Bonjour! Me revoici avec plusieurs nouveaux thèmes qui devraient vous plaire! Je suis ravie, vraiment ravie, que ma fic soit autant appréciée malgré les couples bien étranges que j'y mets, mais personnellement je trouve que c'est une bonne façon d'aller dans l'inconnu! Donc merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui jouent le jeu et qui commentent, je vous aime!**

**Cet OS est fait spécialement pour RikaGrey, qui me harcèle pour avoir ce couple x) Non allez, je suis heureuse de le lui dédier, et j'ai particulièrement aimé l'écrire en plus! Vous êtes prêts? Parfait!**

******************Titre : Il tombe toujours au mauvais endroit  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Sam/Nathaniel  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : K  
Thème : n°11- Fleur  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

******************Pour ceux et celles qui ne se souviennent pas particulièrement de Nathaniel, c'est l'ange qui parle avec Naomi dans le 8x23. C'est lui qui lui apprend que le Scribe est avec Cas'^^ **

******************Sur ce, enjoy it everyone!**

* * *

Sam soupira d'aise tandis qu'il était allongé sur l'herbe aux côtés de jolies petites fleurs. Il en caressa quelques unes, profitant du calme. Le calme était rare depuis la chute des anges. Quelques fois, d'autres anges tombaient encore, Castiel disait que Metatron finissait de déloger les résistants. Déloger, un bien joli mot ! Mais Castiel n'était pas là. Castiel, ce cher ange nouvellement humain, était parti en mission avec Dean. Leur histoire avait évolué dans le bon sens, et Sam se retrouvait à présent le seul sans avoir d'amour.

-Injustice, baragouina-t-il avant de cueillir une poignée de fleurs.

Son nez trouva l'odeur délicieusement douce. Etrange qu'il aime les fleurs, lui, Sam Winchester, le buveur de sang démoniaque repenti, mais il les aimait tout de même. Personne ne pouvait le voir s'offrir un tendre moment de tranquillité après tout. Sam ronronna légèrement, avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau pour replonger dans ses douces rêveries.

Il ne put pas voir quelque chose arriver du ciel, une chose immense ! Un corps avec ce qui semblait être des ailes imposantes. Un ange ! L'ange en question vit qu'il allait percuter quelqu'un, et cria en énochian tout en essayant de freiner ses grosses ailes ambrées aux contours rouge brillant. Sam ouvrit les yeux, mais trop tard ! Quelque chose lui fonçait dessus.

Le chasseur se sentit davantage plaqué au sol alors que des ailes le couvraient pour éviter de l'attirer dans le sol. Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en sentant quelque chose sur sa bouche.

-Mh ?! essaya-t-il de parler, avant de comprendre que la chose qui venait de tomber était entrain de...l'embrasser ?!

Ladite chose reprit vite ses moyens, et observa le même constat. Elle se dépêcha de se retirer de ce baiser légèrement mal venu ! C'était un homme ! Un homme aux cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés. Sam se releva vite et empoigna son arme, tandis que l'ange secouait ses plumes salies par l'herbe et les fleurs ! Quand il tomba nez à nez avec l'une d'elles, sa tête se pencha.

-Qui êtes-vous ?! interrogea Sam en tenant bien son arme contre lui.

-Nathaniel. Vous m'appelez Nathaniel, se présenta l'autre après avoir légèrement hésité.

-Vous êtes un ange ?!

-A ce qu'il parait ! sourit légèrement l'ange, avant de tendre timidement une main vers Sam.

Ce dernier hésita également, sachant que les anges n'étaient pas forcément des êtres bons. Il préféra vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun piège, puis serra gentiment cette main offerte. Tiède, douce.

-Excusez-moi de vous demander cela, mais...qui êtes-vous, Mr singe sans poils ? sourcilla Nathaniel en scrutant avec beaucoup d'insistance ce petit être.

-Euh...Sam Winchester ! Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

-Je n'ai jamais vu de singe comme ça...j'ai dû manquer des choses !

-Ah oui, en effet, comme la piste d'atterrissage ! Pas que le fait que vous m'ayez embrassé sans ma permission m'ait gêné, mais...vous auriez pu prévenir de votre arrivée !

-Veuillez m'en excuser, j'essayais d'échapper à un autre ange. Winchester...ce nom me dit quelque chose !

-Si vous ne connaissez pas les Winchester qui font du n'importe quoi, alors c'est que vous n'êtes pas un ange ! plaisanta Sam, se sentant étrangement bien avec l'autre individu.

-De là où je viens, nous n'entendons que peu parler d'autre chose que de la sécurité du Paradis.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Nathaniel crut sentir quelque chose lui chatouiller le nez. Il le toucha, et revint avec une main colorée...d'étranges petites choses se baladaient sur lui !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! s'inquiéta-t-il, montrant à Sam ce qu'il avait pêché sur son nez.

-C'est une pétale de fleur !

-Oh...alors acceptez-la pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir sauté dessus sans raison. Même si...j'ai apprécié ce que vous appelez 'embrasser'.

-On appelle plutôt ça un baiser...attendez, qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?!

-Je suis ravi d'être tombé sur vous, sourit timidement Nathaniel.

* * *

**Quel beau jeu de mot pour la dernière phrase, ne trouvez-vous pas? x) Pour ce qui est de cette idée d'intégrer Nathaniel, un ange qu'on ne connait pas vraiment, dans cette fic, ça me vient d'une autre fic. Dans cette fic là, Nathaniel était important, et j'ai donné l'illusion qu'il pouvait former un couple avec Sam, et certaines fans de ce couple m'ont demandé d'autres fics sur eux^^ Ca vous a plu j'espère!**

**Le prochain chapitre sera dédié à un joli petit couple très mignon, à savoir...Bobby et Ellen! **

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me proposer des couples aussi (:**

**A ce soir j'espère!**


	12. Thème 12: Bobby et Ellen

**Hey! Voici un nouveau thème tout frais pour vous^^ Désolé pour hier, mais vous savez ce que c'est les mises à jour de fics! Ravie que ce chapitre vous ait plus, en dépit du fait qu'on ne connaisse rien de ce pauvre Nathaniel...mais si vous aimez ce personnage, je serais ravie d'écrire sur lui! Sur ce, nous allons commencer cette journée avec...avec quoi? Bobby et Ellen, bien sûr! **

**********************Titre : Le Grincheux  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Bobby/Ellen  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : K  
Thème : n°12- De bonne humeur  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**********************N'hésitez pas à me dire si je ne respecte pas les thèmes, je peux parfois m'égarer quand j'écris! Bonne lecture à tous (:**

* * *

Un homme à chemise à carreaux grommela tandis qu'il finissait son café peu ragoûtant. Il jeta le téléphone le plus loin possible qu'il put, énervé et de très mauvaise humeur ! Sam et Dean étaient vraiment des gamins sans expérience, grogna Bobby en son fort intérieur.

-Arrête de grogner comme un vieux, le rouspéta sa femme.

Bobby leva le regard, et vit Ellen avec un paquet de courses. Il sourit légèrement en la voyant venir vers lui. Ellen n'était pas morte de là où il était. Ils étaient au Paradis, ensemble, et Dean et Sam n'existaient pas. Pas vraiment, en tout cas, ce qui n'empêchait Bobby d'être grincheux !

-Un baiser pour mon grincheux préféré ? proposa gentiment Ellen.

-Oh, tu sais, c'est...c'est pas de refus ! finit-il par acquiescer.

Sa bouche vint rejoindre celle de sa femme au Paradis, tandis qu'un sourire naquit entre ses lèvres. Merci à l'ange qui l'avait sauvé de Bobby, et merci à la femme qu'il avait retrouvé, car désormais il pouvait vivre en paix et oublier son horrible séjour en Enfer. Sa bonne humeur revint en flèche quand Ellen prolongea le baiser. Quelle douceur...et quel magnifique Paradis ils avaient ! Et le reste de leur baiser se termina sur le canapé, de manière peu catholique ! Mais ça, les anges ne voulaient certainement pas le savoir !

* * *

**Chapitre très court, je sais, mais j'ai pensé que les moments les plus courts sont les mieux pour ce couple que je pense être mignon!**

**Le prochain chapitre sera sur...Sam et Lucifer! Et oui, je vais les faire s'embrasser (comment c'est possible si Sam est Lucifer? Ah bah, vous verrez au prochain chapitre justement :p)**

**Merci encore de m'avoir lu, on se retrouve très vite!**


	13. Thème 13: Sam et Lucifer

**Voici comme promis le 13ème thème qui porte sur Sam et Lucifer! Merci à ceux et celles qui lisent et qui reviewent, encore une fois :p**

**************************************Titre : Tentation  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Lucifer/Sam  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : K+  
Thème : n°13- Liens  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**********************Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, Sam, se moqua la voix du Diable.

Le chasseur lança un cri de rage tandis qu'il balançait un vase sur l'apparition. Il allait devenir fou à force d'être lié à cette enflure !

-Mais tu es déjà fou, lui annonça gaiement Lucifer en s'avançant vers lui pour mieux l'observer.

Dans un geste désespéré, Sam appuya fortement sur sa main blessée, cherchant à faire partir cette hallucination, mais rien ne se passa...

-Tu croyais vraiment que ton petit tour de passe-passe allait encore fonctionner ? Non Sammy, pas cette fois. Cette fois, nous sommes tous les deux, rien que toi et moi. Nous sommes liés, Sam, ne l'oublie pas.

-Vas te faire voir ! hurla Sam.

-Un jour, mon ami, un jour. Oh allez, ne fais pas cette tête, tu apprécies que l'on soit là tous les deux ! C'est toujours mieux que d'être enfermé dans la Cage, non ?

-Je vais te tuer, Lucifer !

-Bonne idée ! La meilleure chose à faire...laisse-moi réfléchir pour toi, tu veux ? Oui, tu devrais prendre le Colt et te planter une balle dans la caboche.

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer !

-Ne sois pas si méchant avec moi, tu vas me vexer ! Allez Sammy, sois heureux ! Quoique tu fasses, tu n'es plus seul maintenant. Lucy est là pour toi ! Nous sommes liés, va falloir que tu t'y fasses si tu veux mourir en...en paix, est-ce possible dans ton cas ? s'interrogea gaiement le Diable, continuant sa marche vers Sam.

Le jeune homme recula avec peur et se retrouva coincé contre le mur. Il trembla légèrement, et son cœur se mit à battre bien plus vite. Lucifer continuait d'avancer, et finit bientôt contre lui. Le chasseur pouvait presque sentir la peau tiède de l'ange déchu contre la sienne, et son torse qui paraissait musclé contre le sien. L'odeur du Diable envahit les narines de Sam. Une véritable torture que d'être coincé avec une hallucination...qui était liée à lui, en plus.

-Je sais que tu en as envie, Sam. Ne nie pas. Je ressens tout ce que tu ressens, n'oublie pas que nous sommes pareils.

-Tu n'es pas réel !

-Alors si je n'étais pas réel comme tu le suggères, est-ce que je pourrais faire ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix soudainement suave, presque...séductrice ?

Sans laisser le temps à Sam de répondre, Lucifer l'embrassa à pleine bouche, n'hésitant pas à le coller à lui. Perdu dans son ébahissement, le cadet des Winchester le laissa faire. Et tout se suivit rapidement. Pris d'une pulsion qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Sam empoigna le tee-shirt que Lucifer portait pour le mener tout contre lui et approfondir le baiser. Leurs mains s'égarèrent sur le corps de l'autre, tandis que les lèvres du Malin glissèrent sur le cou de l'homme. Liés par tous les liens possibles qu'ils étaient désormais. Ennemis, démons, amants.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? :p**

**(à DjinnAtwood: Michel/Lucifer est prévu, t'en fais pas. Ca sera le chapitre 18^^)**

**Le prochain chapitre sera sur...Jody et Bobby (encore un Bobby, je sais x)**


	14. Thème 14: Jody et Bobby

**Bonjour! Voici un nouveau thème sur Bobby et Jody, un couple que personnellement je trouve mignon et que j'ai apprécié tout naturellement! Ils sont si bien ensemble, même si justement on ne les a pas tellement vu ensemble...cela dit, je me souviens encore du baiser! Bref, voici un OS sur eux^^**

******************************************Titre : Grâce à un piano  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Bobby/Jody  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : K  
Thème : n°14- Musique  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

******************************************Merci à tout le monde de me lire et de me commenter, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**

* * *

Une porte s'ouvrit lourdement alors qu'une silhouette entrait à l'intérieur de la vieille maison. Ses yeux balayèrent prudemment l'entrée avant que l'ombre ne se décide à entrer. La maison était vide de tout occupant, ce qui donna de la nostalgie à l'inconnu. Il s'avança dans les couloirs, et revisita cette maison qu'il avait tant apprécia auparavant. Ou bien peut-être n'était-ce pas cette maison qu'il appréciait, mais son propriétaire mort depuis au moins 1 an. L'individu se dirigea vers les escaliers et les grimpa avec précaution, se souvenant qu'ils pouvaient être glissants. Il monta les marches dans un silence respectueux, puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur d'une pièce au hasard. Une pièce qui ne comportait qu'une fenêtre et...un piano ?

L'étrange inconnu se hâta de rejoindre l'instrument de musique, souriant devant cette découverte.

-Jody ? demanda le propriétaire du piano.

La femme se retourna en vitesse, sursautant au passage ! Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Bobby Singer était là, devant elle, le teint pâle et les mêmes vêtements sur le corps.

-Bobby ?! souffla-t-elle, ses yeux se mettant à briller de soulagement puis de méfiance.

-Ouais ! Salut, Jody. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire chez moi ?

-Et qu'est-ce qu'un mort fait ici ? répondit-elle au tac-au-tac.

-Oh, c'est une longue histoire, tu sais ? Disons que maintenant je me balade en tenue de Casper ! déclara-t-il avec légèreté.

-Bobby, tu trouves ça amusant ?! Tu...tu es un fantôme ! Comment es-tu venu ?

-Il m'a suffit de me téléporter. Ceux qui m'ont amené au Paradis m'ont donné le droit de revenir sur Terre quelques heures. Ils font ça avec ceux qui ont accompli de bonnes et grandes actions.

-Bobby, je n'y comprends rien, annonça avec désolation Jody, s'asseyant sur la chaise la plus proche pour éviter de s'évanouir.

Le fantôme eut une petite moue inquiète. Il s'avança doucement vers son amie pour ne pas la brusquer, puis se mit à genoux près d'elle, se mettant à sa hauteur.

-Je suis pas très doué pour consoler, tu sais ? demanda-t-il avec une légère timidité.

-T'en fais pas, moi non plus...mais voir un fantôme gentil près de moi, alors qu'un démon a essayé de me tuer, c'est quand même étrange !

-Un démon ?!

-Patrick, enfin...c'est le nom sous lequel je le connais.

Bobby gronda, soudain énervé par cette nouvelle ! Il décidé de s'occuper du démon après avoir consolé son amie et lui avoir dit qu'il était ravi de la revoir. Il essaya de coucher ses mots en parlant, mais la femme le devança.

-Ce piano, il est à toi ?

-Ouais ! sourit-il fièrement.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu jouais du piano...

-En fait, c'était à ma mère. Quand mon père me...enfin, quand il était en colère, ma mère venait jouer du piano pour me réconforter. De ma chambre je pouvais l'entendre, raconta le fantôme en prenant une mine triste.

Jody essaya de toucher son épaule, et eut la surprise de pouvoir sentir une chaleur sous ses doigts.

-Tu es sûr de n'être qu'un fantôme ? interrogea-t-elle gentiment.

-Bah avec les anges, on sait jamais...certains veulent que je vienne avec eux, ils disent que je le mérite, mais ne parlons pas de ça. J'aimerais avoir de tes nouvelles, en fait...et passer un peu de temps avec toi ! avoua-t-il avec une timidité qu'il ne se connaissait vraiment pas.

Jody lui lança un petit sourire et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, avant de lui demander avec gaieté :

-Viens jouer du piano avec moi, ça nous exercera !

* * *

**La parole est à vous, qu'avez-vous à dire ? :p**

**Le prochain chapitre sera sur deux anges, mais ça reste un mystère jusqu'à la publication! Essayez de deviner qui seront les emplumés qui s'embrasseront (:**


	15. Thème 15: Castiel et Naomi

**Voici un nouveau thème sur deux anges^^ Idée inspirée d'une discussion avec Med6410, donc ce chapitre t'est dédié miss!**

**********************************************Titre : Innocence blue  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Castiel/Naomi  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : K+  
Thème : n°15- Le bleu le plus pur  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**********************************************Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

Deux êtres se tenaient assis sur le sable, regardant les vagues avaler les coquillages et poissons qui se trouvaient dans les parages. Leurs ailes se chatouillaient parfois, ou se tapaient dessus. L'atmosphère était paisible, propice à une sortie entre frère et sœur. Le garçon admira un petit couple d'animaux qui semblait se prélasser, tandis que la fille était nettement plus intéressée par les belles vagues.

-Naomi, regarde ! demanda le jeune garçon d'au moins 12 ans.

Sa sœur leva les sourcils, dérangée dans ses propres contemplations, puis eut un petit sourire en voyant la scène.

-Ils appellent ça des tortues, se mit-elle à réfléchir. Ne les regarde pas trop, Castiel.

-Pourquoi ?! bouda l'enfant.

-Ce couple a peut-être besoin d'intimité, qui sait ? tenta-t-elle avec un sourire qui fit fondre le jeune ange.

Il acquiesça et détourna son regard du couple de tortues pour le poser sur sa grande sœur. Légèrement plus âgée que lui, de quelques mois. Il chatouilla une nouvelle fois ses plumes, se récoltant un rire !

-Castiel ! Ca chatouille ! se plaignit Naomi, donnant des petits coups d'ailes à son frère pour qu'il arrête !

Une petite bataille s'enchaina rapidement, tandis qu'aucun des deux anges ne baissait le regard. Leurs yeux tous deux bleus, d'un bleu plus pur que le ciel, se défièrent en silence. Ils éclatèrent soudain de rire, et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, Castiel posant sa tête contre le cou de sa sœur, s'y nichant.

-Naomi ? demanda-t-il finalement avec sa voix toujours aussi douce et interrogatrice.

-Oui, petit frère ?

-J'adore tes yeux. C'est le bleu le plus pur que je n'ai jamais vu.

-Les tiens sont pareils, Castiel, chuchota-t-elle.

-Mais moi je préfère les tiens ! Et en plus ils sont indéchiffrables.

-Et les tiens sont trop curieux !

-C'est pas vrai ! fit-il la moue une nouvelle fois, croisant les ailes.

-Castiel, ne boude pas encore une fois, et range tes ailes !

-Oui maman, grommela-t-il, ses ailes se réajustant tranquillement dans son dos.

Sa sœur se recula de lui et lui lança un de ses regards les plus autoritaires, ce qui le fit frissonner de peur, avant qu'il ne se rassure. Naomi le regardait souvent ainsi quand il disait des choses idiotes, ou quand il faisait de mauvaises actions, mais jamais elle ne le punissait ! Tant mieux pour lui d'ailleurs, songea-t-il. Il posa à nouveau son regard sur le couple de tortues et eut un autre sourire, puis une question lui vint tout naturellement.

-Naomi, comment on embrasse et qu'est-ce que ça procure ?

-Castiel...je ne sais pas, répondit-elle timidement, mal à l'aise qu'il lui pose ce genre de questions.

-Est-ce qu'on peut essayer ? osa-t-il demander avec la même timidité.

Naomi fondit devant cet air si innocent. Elle hocha la tête et lui fit un petit sourire. Ils se rapprochèrent, leurs yeux bleus purs s'accrochant littéralement. Naomi décida d'avancer un peu plus, et avec timidité effleura les lèvres de son jeune frère de quelques mois de moins qu'elle. Castiel réagit immédiatement, ses ailes frétillant agréablement. Il lança un petit gémissement de plaisir avant d'avancer aussi, touchant enfin les lèvres de sa sœur aux cheveux bruns. Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent timidement, tandis qu'ils partagèrent un baiser...légèrement langoureux ?

Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri ne les arrête ! Ils se redressèrent rapidement, bien qu'encore sonnés par le doux contact exercé quelques instants avant. Zachariah se trouvait là, les yeux rageurs et la mine horrifiée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous venez de faire, tous les deux ?! hurla-t-il, amenant la foudre avec lui.

-Zach..., commença Castiel avant de se faire interrompre.

-Toi, tu vas IMMEDIATEMENT voir Anaël, elle s'occupera de ta punition !

-Mais..., essaya de poursuivre Naomi, voulant défendre son frère.

-Et toi, je t'amène à Michel ! Et que plus aucun de vous ne pipe mot ou vous irez aux cachots, compris ?! fulmina l'ange avant de prendre les poignets des deux jeunes anges, les serrant fortement alors qu'il les trainait de force loin de la plage.

Durant quelques instants, les yeux couleur bleu pur des deux êtres se croisèrent. Ils exprimaient une sorte de plaisir. Ils avaient aimé ce baiser.

* * *

**Vos avis? :p**

**Le prochain chapitre sera sur...deux démons x) Crowley et...et...ABBADON! Si, ils vont s'embrasser messieurs dames! **


	16. Thème 16: Crowley et Abbadon

**Bonjour tout le monde! Nous voici au moment tant attendu entre Crowley et Abbadon^^ Merci à tous ceux et celles qui lisent et commentent, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances!**

**************************Titre : I wanna hurt you  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Crowley/Abbadon  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : M  
Thème : n°16- Invincible, sans égal  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**************************CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DE LA VIOLENCE!**

**************************A part ça, bonne lecture malgré que ça ne soit qu'un tout petit chapitre^^**

* * *

Les coups de rein se déchainaient totalement, tandis que les poings s'abattaient sur les deux corps meurtris et en sueur, mais aucun ne reculait. Ils étaient tous les deux invincibles, ils étaient uniques, sans égal !

-Tu n'auras jamais mon trône ! fulmina Crowley en redonnant un coup rageur dans le corps de l'autre démon.

-C'est celui de Lucifer ! Tu n'es qu'un moustique comparé à moi ! Je suis sans égal, Lucifer également ! ragea Abbadon avant d'abattre une nouvelle fois son poing sur le visage de son amant.

Plus d'une heure que leur manège durait, et ils ne s'arrêtaient toujours pas, se défiant du regard, se tuant à petit feu. Ils n'hésitaient pas à crier l'un sur l'autre qu'ils étaient invincibles et sans égal, encore. Crowley finit par perdre patience, et utilisa ses poings pour se venger sur son amante tout en la besognant avec la sauvagerie légendaire aux démons.

Abbadon cria et le frappa de toutes ses forces avant de l'embrasser furieusement, lui mordant les lèvres.

-Salope ! hurla Crowley avant de la coller à elle, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair alors qu'il reprit le baiser en prenant soin de faire du mal à la diablesse.

* * *

**Ahem, vos avis? :p**

**Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur...oh mince...centré sur Metatron et...un humain! Nom de dieu! Devinez qui sera l'humain^^**


	17. Thème 17: Metatron et Sam

**Nous allons continuer cette fic avec un nouveau couple et un nouveau thème! Bravo à tout le monde, vous avez trouvé de qui il s'agissait x)**

**Je tiens tout de même à ajouter que cet OS là risque de vous déplaire, car d'une le couple est totalement impossible, et de deux le thème était compliqué, très compliqué, alors s'il vous plaît ne m'en voulez pas!**

**************************Titre : Fréquence  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Metatron/Sam  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : K  
Thème : n°17- kHz (unité de mesure de fréquence)  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**************************Passez quand même un bon petit moment^^**

* * *

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, Sam. Vous n'entendrez bientôt plus les tablettes, rassura le Scribe en donnant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à l'homme.

Ce dernier se permit de douter. Après tout, ça faisait déjà trois bonnes heures qu'il entendait les tablettes.

-C'est une sorte de fréquence. Vous êtes sur la même longueur d'ondes, informa Metatron.

-Je m'en doute ! Dîtes, vous ne pourriez pas arrêter ça ? J'ai mal aux oreilles et à la tête à force !

-Sam, dîtes-moi, pouvez-vous arrêter la fréquence de...d'une radio, par exemple ?

-Oui, en débranchant le courant !

-Cette unité de mesure, c'est le...kHz, n'est-ce pas ? s'intéressa le vieil ange.

-Je crois...

-Donc vous comprenez, on ne peut débrancher une fréquence que si on la fait s'arrêter de force. C'est comme la fréquence de l'amour ! songea-t-il avec un petit sourire mutin sur le visage.

Sam acquiesça, commençant à apprécier cet être qui pouvait parler de tout et de rien sans être gêné. Il essaya d'oublier cette histoire de fréquence avec la tablette, mais ce n'était pas simple.

-Peut-être que je pourrais vous montrer une histoire que j'ai particulièrement aimé ? Ca parle de kHz, de fréquence d'amour, de désespoir et...vous voyez le genre de cette fabuleuse histoire !

-Si vous me promettez que j'oublierais que je suis relié à ce que vous avez écrit, j'accepte ! déclara sans hésiter le chasseur.

Metatron hocha positivement la tête et s'en alla chercher le livre en question, un livre qui se trouvait tout près de Sam. Le Scribe crut pouvoir l'atteindre sans déranger son hôte de luxe, mais peine perdue : il glissa sur son tapis et un mouvement le fit retomber sur Sam, il s'étala légèrement sur lui alors que ses lèvres se retrouvaient à moitié collées sur celles du Winchester. Il se recula vite, proférant mille excuses pour ce geste !

-Y a...y a pas de mal, Metatron ! C'est de la faute de ce tapis ! Où en étions-nous dans cette histoire de fréquence d'amour ?! pressa Sam, rougissant légèrement devant la situation.

Cela dit, embrasser un ange n'était pas si horrible, surtout quand on se retrouvait à parler de kHz et de fréquence entre amoureux avec un fan de livres en tous genres !

* * *

**OS absurde, vous pouvez le dire, je ne vous ferais pas tuer cette fois x)**

**Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur deux anges! Et oui, vous allez voir comment Michel et Lucifer peuvent réussir à s'embrasser!**


	18. Thème 18: Michel et Lucifer

**Bonjour à tous et toutes! Nous continuons notre découverte des couples avec un angelcest, et cet OS est dédié à DjinnAtwood! L'idée est inspiré d'une de nos conversations! Découvrons donc comment Michel et Lucifer peuvent réussir à s'embrasser!**

******************************Titre : Rouler une pelle colorée, ça fait quoi?  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Lucifer/Michel  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : K+  
Thème : n°18-^"dîtes ahhh"  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

******************************Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, amusez-vous bien!**

* * *

-Michel, ouvre la bouche ! quémanda Lucifer, se battant avec son frère pour obtenir quelque chose.

-Non ! minauda l'autre, les joues rouges par une sorte de honte qu'il détestait ressentir.

-Oh allez, ne fais pas ton bébé tout mignon !

-Lucifer, je suis ton ainé ! Respecte-toi.

-A vos ordres, votre sérénissime majesté ! se moqua l'Etoile du Matin en lançant un regard entendu à son grand frère.

Quelle situation étrange, n'est-ce pas ? En étudiant dans son bureau, buvant une mixture ressemblant à du café au lait, Michel s'était rendu compte que le goût n'était pas le même. Et depuis qu'il avait bu le café truqué, sa langue changeait toutes les deux minutes de couleur ! Quand il avait appris cela à Lucifer, ce dernier s'était moqué de lui et s'était littéralement roulé par terre en voyant cette langue arc-en-ciel changer de couleur, telle une guirlande !

-Je te préviens, Lucifer, si c'est un de tes protégés qui m'a fait cette farce sans humour, je l'envoie au Purgatoire récurer les dents des Léviathans ! menaça avec colère et hargne le Prince des Archanges.

Le fait que sa langue ait décidé de changer une fois de plus de couleur lui donna un peu moins l'air sévère, surtout quand ses joues s'illuminèrent de rose, la couleur qui trônait désormais sur sa pauvre langue martyrisée.

-Puis-je t'avouer que je te trouve diablement plus gentil et mignon comme ça ?

-Oh, tais-toi..., soupira Michel avant de baisser la tête.

-Ouvre la bouche, on va voir comment on peut enlever ça ! sourit finalement Lucifer, empoignant des outils peu communs servant aux dentistes.

Michel laissa un regard légèrement peureux lui échapper. Il n'aimait guère tous ces outils, même s'il en avait fait construire un semblable à une de ses sœurs comme méthode de torture, enfin, il préférait appeler ça manipulation mentale, mais l'objet ressemblait étrangement à un outil pour enlever les dents, sauf qu'il était très pointu et qu'il vous rentrait dans l'œil au lieu d'aller faire un tour rapide dans votre bouche aux caries.

-Fais « ahhh » ! ordonna Lucifer.

-Pas question que tu m'humilies avec ça ! grommela le Prince des Archanges en croisant ses bras.

Il était déjà assez humilié comme ça, non mais ! Personne ne le forcerait à ouvrir la bouche. Et pourtant...une étrange sensation le prenait de plus en plus. Il chercha à analyser ce qui le poussait à vouloir se rapprocher de son frère pour lui rouler une grosse pelle colorée, et une idée lui vint peu à peu, mais c'était impossible. N'est-ce pas ?!

-Lucifer, recule-toi, pria-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Fais ce que je te dis !

-Pas question ! Tu vas rester tranquillement ici à...

Michel n'écoutait déjà plus les recommandations de Lucifer, qui en profitait toujours plus pour se moquer de sa misère. Alors que sa langue changeait encore de couleur, illuminant une fois de plus ses joues en rouge dégoulinant de désir, le Protecteur du Paradis cessa de résister à cette pulsion blagueuse. Il empoigna son frère par le col de sa tunique, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche ! Un flash apparut alors devant les deux êtres, tandis que Lucifer restait ébahi par ce geste, ses ailes battant à vitesse folle, montrant qu'il aimait ce contact.

Un petit rire se fit alors entendre, et un petit ange déjà bien blagueur arriva avec un appareil étrange en main. Gabriel...

-Raph' va rigoler en voyant la photo ! se moqua-t-il, son rire éclairant la pièce.

Les deux autres se reculèrent vite l'un de l'autre tandis que l'effet de la blague se dissipait dans l'intérieur de Michel. Il ouvrit la bouche pour gronder son impossible tout petit frère d'à peine 5 ans, mais Lucifer l'interrompit.

-Oh Michou, ta langue est redevenue normale ! Ca veut dire que j'embrasse bien ?!

-Ca veut dire que tout le monde va adorer vous voir vous embrasser ! soupira de joie Gabriel.

Il fila rapidement en agitant ses petites ailes émeraude quand il vit Michel s'élancer avec rapidité vers lui. Encore une mauvaise blague de l'archange le plus jeune pour humilier ce pauvre Michel. Et devinez quoi ? La photo compromettante qu'avait pris le jeune Gabriel circula dans tous les rangs célestes. Ce fut donc avec énervement que Michel dût expliquer à ces jeunes demoiselles ailées qu'il ne voulait pas embrasser Lucifer, et qu'on l'y avait forcé ! En prime, un petit ange était allé le voir pour lui demander un bisou...

-_**CASTIEL**_ ! hurla l'ainé, bouillonnant de rage.

Saleté de Gabriel et ses horribles farces ! Et pour une fois, Lucifer avait été fier de lui ! Ah, il s'en souviendrait de ce baiser plus qu'inattendu avec son ainé de quelques heures.

* * *

**Alors, comment trouvez-vous que je m'en sors? :p Ais-je réussi le défi?**

**Le prochain chapitre...oulà! Le prochain chapitre portera sur...ahem...Abbadon et Naomi! **

**Je vous annonce aussi que je pense rallonger la fic. Elle ne ferait plus 30 chapitres, mais 62 chapitres plutôt, car j'ai trouvé 32 nouveaux thèmes que j'aimerais essayer, mais ce n'est pas sûr. Bien évidemment, au bout des 30 chapitres prévus originellement, je recommencerais peut-être avec les mêmes couples. Vous pourrez donc voir Dean et Cas', Sam et Gabriel et d'autres couples que j'affectionne!**

**Voilà pour les informations, même si j'hésite encore...à vous de m'aider à choisir donc! On se revoit ce soir pour le prochain thème, les amis! Et n'oubliez pas les petites reviews (:**


	19. Thème 19: Abbadon et Naomi

**Eh eh! Voici un nouveau thème pour vous, messieurs dames! Merci encore pour les reviews, elles me font toutes plaisir et même si je n'y réponds pas parfois, sachez que je les lis toutes! Sur ce, on va continuer notre voyage avec deux diablesses! Si, si, Naomi est une diablesse quand elle veut! (en fait c'est surtout Crowley qui pourrait le dire x)**

**********************************Titre : Tentation  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Abbadon/Naomi  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : T  
Thème : n°19- Rouge  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**********************************Je mets ce chapitre en rated T parce qu'il contient une sorte d'érotisme dedans, même s'il n'y a aucun lemon^^ Disons que c'est du léger! **

**********************************Bonne lecture, messieurs dames que j'adore!**

* * *

Un regard saphir observait avec insistance des dents croquer dans une magnifique pomme rouge. Elle semblait hypnotisée par ce phénomène, attirée par ces lèvres aussi rouges que le sang et la pomme.

-Naomi ? susurra l'autre femme avant de prendre un autre morceau de ce fruit si tentant à croquer.

-Oui ? murmura-t-elle, trop peu concentrée pour écouter cette voix très suave et séductrice.

La diablesse se contenta de sourire, sachant l'effet qu'elle faisait à son ancienne petite sœur lorsqu'elles étaient encore au Paradis toutes les deux. Un souvenir lui vint tout naturellement : elle se baladait avec une jeune enfant ange aux ailes couleur glace. Ca se passait dans un immense verger, et la petite avait attrapé une pomme, penchant légèrement la tête alors qu'elle demandait à sa sœur ce qu'était cette chose presque ronde. L'ainée avait changé le fruit vert en fruit rouge, et lui avait dit que ça s'appelait une pomme, et que c'était meilleur quand c'était couleur sang.

-Tu n'es pas très concentrée, fit-elle mine de faire remarquer à sa petite sœur brune.

-Je...pensais à autre chose. Je t'en prie, continue de parler, Abbadon, lâcha distraitement l'ange.

La femme rousse eut un autre sourire. Elle prit une autre bouchée, et l'avala, avant de reprendre, adoptant une voix séductrice. Sa main partit innocemment sur les cuisses de Naomi, les caressant sensuellement sans montrer d'empressement. La brune retint sa respiration le plus qu'elle put, commençant à éprouver une dérangeante chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Son esprit s'égarait de plus en plus, et son regard de glace se tourna encore une fois sur ces lèvres rouge sang. Elle ne pouvait plus décoller ses yeux hypnotisés de cette bouche qui devait avoir l'air...délicieuse ?

-Naomi ? susurra la diablesse à son oreille, s'appuyant légèrement sur elle avant de croquer à nouveau dans cette maudite pomme.

Mais l'autre femme n'était pas d'accord, pas du tout. Elle se sentait tellement molle qu'elle devait bien prendre une décision pour arrêter ce comportement qui ne lui ressemblait pas ! Trop envoûtée par ces lèvres tentantes, Naomi fit tomber brutalement la pomme des mains de sa sœur avant de se pencher sur elle et de capturer furieusement ses lèvres dans un baiser des plus érotiques ! Abbadon sourit intérieurement, heureuse d'avoir réussi ! Elle attira la belle ange à elle, la faisant s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Mettez juste une pomme rouge et des lèvres sang devant les beaux yeux bleus d'un ange, et il vous embrassera en moins de cinq minutes après votre arrivée !

* * *

**Alors, alors?! Est-ce que je dois abandonner cette abomination de fic? **

**Je crois que oui, car le prochain chapitre va...vous dégoûter je crois! Imaginez Dean embrasser...brrr...Zachariah! (NE ME TUEZ PAS!)**

**Si vous n'avez pas envie de me tuer, signalez-le s'il vous plaît! x)**


	20. Thème 20: Dean et Zachariah

**Hey tout le monde! Voici donc le thème 20, un thème avec un couple très spécial! Je ne pense pas survivre d'ici la fin de ce chapitre, alors...adieu mes amis et amies x) **

**************************************Titre : Mauvais Piège  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Dean/Zachariah  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : K  
Thème : n°20- Retour à la maison  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**************************************Ahem, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Un coup de feu. Un corps qui tombait. Une âme qui partait en haut. Un flash. Une femme qui sautait dans ses bras.

-Dean ! sourit-elle.

-Hein, quoi ?! Qui...qui êtes-vous ?! Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?! articula-t-il, partant vite de ces bras presque familiers.

La femme sembla faussement surprise qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas. Elle le suivit du regard pendant qu'il cherchait où il était.

-Dean, tu ne te souviens même pas de moi ?

-Non ! Où m'avez-vous emmené et qui êtes-vous ?! Et Sammy ?!

-Tu es mort, Dean. Un homme t'a tiré dessus, et tu es au Paradis. Tu es chez toi, tu es de retour à la maison, et tu es avec moi maintenant. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? Nous étions ensemble avant, quand tu étais adolescent. Comment se fait-il que tu ne te souviennes pas ?

-Euh...je fais un rêve là, murmura-t-il en regardant les lieux.

Une salle tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de commun, à l'exception que ses tableaux lui rappelaient quelque chose...des tableaux où un certain archange terrassait le diable...

-Dean, chéri, viens. Je vais te rappeler qui je suis, susurra la femme avant d'embrasser le chasseur.

Un léger gémissement sortit de la bouche occupée de Dean, qui finit par comprendre tout doucement où il se trouvait vraiment. Il posa brusquement ses mains sur la nuque de celle qui l'embrassait, l'empêchant de partir, alors qu'une de ses mains se dirigea discrètement vers son manteau. Il en sortit une arme, une épée. Une petite épée, mais une petite épée aux effets redoutables ! Vérifiant tout de même ses spéculations, Dean finit par prendre sa décision. Il n'avait jamais rencontré cette fille, ah ça jamais, et ses yeux lui semblaient trop...brrr...trop manipulateurs pour être ceux d'une simple fille ! Sans compter l'allure typiquement...

-Depuis quand tu es gay, Zach' ? demanda Dean en un susurre qui se voulait moqueur, alors que son arme transperçait la poitrine de la fille.

Cette dernière poussa un cri, tandis qu'une lumière l'entourait. Le chasseur ferma les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé, et quand il les rouvrit, deux paires d'ailes étaient éparpillées sur le sol grossièrement, et ce n'était plus une fille qui était allongée sur la surface, du sang coulant de son corps. C'était un corps d'homme.

-Désolé pour ton véhicule, Zacharie...adieu, fils de pute ! Beurk, il faut que j'aille me laver la bouche ! Et que je retourne en bas, surtout...Cas', grouille-toi de me sortir d'ici que je puisse t'embrasser et oublier ce goût horrible !

Ne voyant aucune réaction, n'entendant aucun bruissement d'ailes, Dean se décida à hurler, énervé !

_**-CASTIEL !**_

* * *

**Est-ce que vous consentez à m'épargner, alors? Je l'espère, parce que pour le prochain chapitre, vous pourriez voir Dean et Crowley si vous ne me tuez pas!**


	21. Thème 21: Dean et Crowley

**Hello tout le monde! Z'avez passer une bonne nuit avec un rêve où vous me tuiez? (qui a répondu oui?!) Vous êtes donc prêts pour les nouveaux thèmes rien que pour vous! Aujourd'hui, vous allez découvrir comment Dean et Crowley peuvent s'embrasser! Un peu de violence (j'entends par là quelques coups de poings seulement) mais rien de bien grave.**

**SPOILER ALERT: Cet OS se passe dans l'épisode 9x02. J'ai eu l'idée en voyant le sneak peek présenté au SDCC, alors si vous ne voulez pas être spoilé, vaut mieux pas le lire!**

******************************************Titre : Tu peux me tuer  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Dean/Crowley  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : K+  
Thème : n°21- Violence; Pillage; Extorsion  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

******************************************Les mots du thème sont mis en italique pour que vous voyez bien^^**

******************************************Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**

* * *

Un coup de poing s'abattit sur le visage de Crowley, le faisant gémir de douleur. Une chose qu'il détestait : le fait que Sam ne l'ait pas guéri totalement l'obligeait à ressentir la douleur. Saleté de Winchester, même pas capable de finir le bouleau ! Et ce bourrin de Dean qui le frappait à tout bout de champ pour qu'il lui révèle tous les noms des démons et de leurs hôtes sur cette maudite et insignifiante petite planète polluée...

-Tu vas parler cette fois ?! minauda l'humain, préparant un nouveau coup.

-Vas te faire shampooiner, Dean ! Je ne dirais jamais rien sur mes petits démons !

Un autre coup partit dans son ventre, lui arrachant un couinement de souffrance. Crowley rugit et se débattit de ses liens, cherchant à s'enfuir, mais la force lui manquait hélas.

-C'est de _l'extorsion_ ! se plaignit-il.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. T'as intérêt à tout nous dire, foutu démon !

-C'est du _pillage_ d'informations ! Toi et ta maudite _violence_, vous irez en Enfer et je prendrais plaisir à vous zigouiller ! hurla le démon.

-Sauf si c'est nous qui te ramenons en Enfer les premiers, menaça donc Dean, avant de prendre un couteau parfaitement aiguisé.

Il le montra à Crowley, lui faisant bien comprendre que s'il ne parlait pas, il allait souffrir le martyr avec une lame dangereusement coupante.

-Alastair a dû t'en apprendre, des trucs...ok, je me rends, pas la peine de faire ton regard à la Dark Vador !

-Je t'écoute, cingla le chasseur, rangeant le couteau après avoir analysé la situation.

Pas de risque que Crowley s'enfuit : attaché dans le bunker, au fin fond du donjon secret recouvert de protections contre les démons, de pièges à démon, il ne risquait vraiment pas de s'enfuir ! Crowley lui demanda de s'approcher, ce que fit Dean. Au moment de parler, le démon changea de tactique, et embrassa le jeune homme ?! Y mettant de la passion au passage. Lorsqu'il se recula, il eut presque envie de rire en voyant le regard surpris, voire même ébahi, de son geôlier.

-Crowley ?! baragouina Dean.

-Tu peux me tuer, Dean, maintenant que je sais que ta _violence_ n'est rien comparée au goût de tes lèvres. Tu ne mettrais pas du gloss à la cerise par hasard ?! En tout cas, tes lèvres sont délicieuses, petit chasseur en herbe ! Même si elles ne dépassent pas celles de Nao...aie ! gémit-il de douleur quand son ennemi lui mit son poing dans la face.

* * *

**Avouez que vous n'imaginiez pas cela x) Quels sont donc vos avis? (:**

**Le prochain chapitre sera sur...Castiel et Crowley pour un thème bien étrange! J'essayerais de le mettre en ligne avant la fin d'après-midi, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas sûr. En attendant, essayez de deviner le thème et ce que je pourrais y mettre x)**


	22. Thème 22: Crowley et Castiel

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici avec un peu de retard le thème 22 sur le couple très légendaire du Crowstiel, comprenez par là nos très chers C et C alias Crowley et Castiel!**

**Ca se passe dans la saison 6 et je me suis particulièrement appliquée pour ce chapitre, en le faisant plus long. Je trouve leur relation tellement amusante à ces deux là! Ange vs Démon, c'est toujours beau à voir (aucune référence à Crowley et Naomi, évidemment!) **

**********************************************Titre : Comfort me  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Castiel/Crowley  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : K  
Thème : n°22- Bercer  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**********************************************Amusez-vous bien et encore merci pour toutes vos généreuses reviews!**

* * *

-Je ne sais pas si on peut continuer. Ca ne me semble pas raisonnable, et j'ai peur des conséquences, lâcha Castiel en passant ses fins doigts entre ses cheveux en bataille.

-Mon chaton..., commença son compagnon d'infortune.

-Non, Crowley. Tu ne comprends pas. Je vais trahir ma famille en ouvrant les portes du Purgatoire. Je ne peux oublier que Michel les a combattu et a failli ne jamais revenir plusieurs fois de ses croisades.

-Je sais Cassie, je ne suis pas inculte non plus, mais fais un effort, s'il te plaît ! N'oublie pas qu'il n'y a pas que des vampires et autres couillons de ce genre ! Tu as aussi des âmes à y gagner, là dedans !

-Non, je pourrais aussi faire une erreur...j'arrête, Crowley. Je n'aime pas mentir à mes amis, confia l'ange.

-Tes amis ? Quoi, tu parles de ces deux cornichons qui ne veulent même pas te filer un coup de main avec la guerre civile du Paradis ?! s'étouffa le démon.

-Ce sont mes amis, même s'ils n'ont pas assez de temps à m'accorder ! protesta l'ange en retour.

-Mais tu te fous de moi, coco ! Ca se voit qu'ils se foutent de savoir si tu as besoin d'aide ou pas. Regarde, observe. Même moi je sais qu'ils ne veulent pas t'aider et qu'ils ne pensent qu'à leurs petits culs bien dodus !

Castiel se recula légèrement en entendant ces paroles légèrement rougissantes ! Depuis quand Crowley parlait-il ainsi de Sam et Dean ?! Son regard se teinta d'interrogation, ce à quoi son misérable compagnon lui répondit par un magnifique regard exaspéré. Mais quoi ?! Il avait bien le droit de parler des Winchester comme il parlait d'un bon poulet rôti servi avec une délicieuse coupe de champagne et en dessert, une magnifique danseuse égyptienne pour l'exciter, suivi d'une paire d'ailes qu'il pourrait titiller...et après...

-Crois-tu que c'est le moment de penser à ce genre de choses ? soupira le jeune ange.

-Eh, toi, tu ne _**LIS**_ _**PAS**_ dans _**MES**_ pensées ! Que nous partagions le même laboratoire, les mêmes secrets, le même air et tout le tralala, je veux bien, mais partager nos pensées, niet ! On va attendre encore un peu avant d'arriver à ce stade confident dans notre charmant petit couple.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas en couple..., songea Castiel.

-Expression, Cassie. Expression !

-Oh...en fait, j'aimerais beaucoup passer ce stade. J'aimerais te confier...certaines choses, dont le fait que, je vais regretter ces paroles, mais...je suis d'accord avec toi. Je dois bien me rendre compte un jour qu'ils m'ont tous abandonné. Ma famille céleste m'a abandonné depuis que j'ai empêché l'Apocalypse, et Sam et Dean se méfient de moi à présent, même si c'est bien normal de leur part. Il n'y a désormais plus que toi, avoua l'ange en baissant le regard.

-Oh arrête coco, tu vas me faire pleurer ! soupira le démon.

Il n'en était malheureusement rien. Pas d'envie de pleurer, mais juste une étrange envie de...consoler son insupportable compagnon ailé ? Il se décida à changer de ton, essayant d'en adopter un plus condescendant et moins moqueur.

-Ca va te passer tout ça ! Quand nous aurons trouvé le Purgatoire, et quand nous aurons eu toutes nos âmes, les impeccables Winchester comprendront ton choix. Je dois bien admettre que...je le comprends assez. Tu veux...disons juste que...tu veux protéger ta famille de la guerre civile ?

-Oui. Toi tu le comprends, mais en me posant la question, je doute que mes autres compagnons d'armes témoigneront les mêmes sentiments que toi. Je doute de plus en plus d'eux, moi aussi, soupira l'ange en s'asseyant tristement, démoralisé, sur l'une des tables qui pour une fois était nettoyée !

-Cassie..., soupira une fois de plus le démon.

Il ne put se résoudre à laisser Castiel assis ainsi, la tête entre ses mains désormais. Une part de lui, une part très ancienne et très petite, lui ordonnait de consoler l'ange, ou d'au moins essayer d'occuper son esprit de manière gentille ! Il lança un nouveau soupir, et fit apparaitre deux verres et une bouteille de whisky avant de se servir et de servir l'autre verre.

-Allez mon petit angelot, relève la tête cinq secondes, pria-t-il.

Castiel releva tristement la tête et tomba nez à nez avec un verre. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, ses doigts s'en emparèrent et il but d'une traite le verre.

-Je voulais trinquer, moi..., grommela le démon, prenant une place près de Castiel.

-Oh, je suis désolé. Ressers m'en un alors !

-A ta guise, coco. Bon, vas-y, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, petite chose. _**NON**_, ne me refais pas le coup que tu es plus grand que nos gratte-ciels ! le devança-t-il.

-Ce qui ne va pas, c'est que je ne me sens pas à ma place, tu comprends ? Sam et Dean ne me parlent même plus, ils ne me demandent même plus si je me porte bien, ils ne plaisantent plus. Au fond, ils ne m'appellent que quand eux ont besoin de moi.

-Et oui coco, la vie est malheureuse !

-Si seulement il n'y avait que ça. De plus en plus de mes frères et sœurs tombent sous les coups de Raphaël...

Crowley ne sut que répliquer, une petite inquiétude sur un ange en particulier se glissant en lui, mais il revint rapidement à la réalité. Consoler les gens, surtout les anges, ce n'était pas ce qu'il faisait tous les jours, et puis il était le Diable, et le Diable torturait, il ne réconfortait pas ! Cependant il posa une main légèrement timide sur l'épaule de son pauvre compagnon, qui accepta volontiers le geste !

-Et si...et si je prenais la mauvaise décision ? Aide-moi, Crowley.

-Tu veux pas que je te berce non plus ?! se lamenta-t-il.

Castiel ne parut pas effrayé à cette idée, au contraire ! Dans un mouvement qu'il perçut comme incontrôlable, l'ange déposa un doux petit baiser sur la bouche de son ennemi pour le remercier. L'autre ne parla pas, le serrant juste contre lui et commençant à comprendre les doutes de Castiel. Il se contenta de le bercer légèrement, en effet, s'empêchant à grande peine de mettre ses mains sur les cheveux de son associé pour les caresser. Castiel n'était plus seul, désormais.

* * *

**Verdict de cet OS et de son thème? :p**

**Vous verrez, dans le prochain chapitre, Dean narguer Gabriel avec quelque chose! Bonne nuit à présent!**


	23. Thème 23: Dean et Gabriel

**Hello! Merci encore pour toutes les reviews, je vous promets que j'y répondrais cet après-midi :p Heureuse en passant que le Crowtiel vous ait plu! C'est à mon avis celui que j'ai le plus travaillé^^Bref, passons! Aujourd'hui, quelques nouveaux thèmes sont là pour vous! Nous commençons donc la journée avec un thème particulier! L'OS se concentre sur Dean et Gabriel!**

**Attention, c'est tiré par les cheveux, il y aura donc des incohérences je pense!**

**************************************************Titre : Ma sucrerie  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Dean/Gabriel  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : K+  
Thème : n°23- Bonbon  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**************************************************Amusez-vous bien en compagnie de nos deux fous!**

* * *

Un être ailé se réveilla dans son grand lit en poussant un fort gémissement de contentement. Il étira ses ailes et ses bras alors qu'une envie de se recoucher lui vint. Pourquoi les humains devaient-ils toujours se lever si tôt ?! Et pourquoi le soleil brillait-il toujours autant ? Lucifer n'était même plus là pour éclairer l'astre...

Gabriel poussa un long soupir de lassitude et rangea maladroitement ses ailes. Dean, son compagnon depuis que Sam était parti, l'autorisait à libérer ses ailes quand il dormait à la condition qu'il ne le tape pas avec. Facile à dire, vous me direz ! Car les ailes de l'archange avaient la fâcheuse habitude de s'étaler partout. Elles servaient souvent de parasol à Gabriel quand ce dernier bronzait tranquillement. Heureusement qu'il pouvait les rendre invisibles d'ailleurs...

-Dean, éteins-moi ce truc ! grommela-t-il en entendant une horrible musique.

Ah non, mince. La radio était à la cuisine, et il était dans leur chambre colorée de toutes sortes de couleurs plus dégoulinantes les unes que les autres. Dean en avait tiré quelque chose de bien : l'avantage avec un embrouilleur-dieu-archange, c'était qu'il pouvait découvrir de nouveaux goûts. Et ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Il avait même réussi à apprécier _légèrement_ la musique classique que lui faisait écouter son compagnon ailé.

Gabriel se leva paresseusement, trainant les pieds et les ailes, et alla à la cuisine après avoir enfilé un caleçon avec plein de Severus Rogue et Helen Magnus dessinés dessus, car oui, l'archange avait appris à aimer les séries humaines ! Harry Potter et Sanctuary y étaient passées. Chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, Gabriel regardait ses deux sagas adorées, au grand désespoir de Dean, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de la belle brune britannique de Sanctuary ! Belle brune dont le visage lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose, mais passons !

Soudain, une délicieuse odeur attira Gabriel hors de la chambre ! Il se hâta d'aller à la cuisine, et tomba nez-à-nez avec des...

-Mhh, des bonbons ! Délicieuses sucreries, commenta-t-il, tourna vulgairement autour.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en prendre un gros, une main tapota la sienne pour la faire partir. Dean apparut enfin dans son champ de vision.

-Tsss, c'est pour les enfants, Gaby !

-Les enfants ?!

-Halloween ? Les bonbons ? T'as pas oublié j'espère ! soupira l'humain.

-Oh, tu veux parler de cette fête où vous vous déguisez en sorcières et sorciers et où vous mangez toutes ces délicieuses sucreries ?!

-Oui ! D'ailleurs, tu as prévu un costume ? Castiel aussi viendra.

-Ah celui-là, je suis sûr qu'il va se déguiser en hamburger géant..., minauda Gabriel.

-L'année dernière, c'était pire ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de se déguiser en abeille avec une couche de bébé et des ailes d'ange ?!

-T'as quelque chose contre les ailes d'ange, mon mignon ?! soupçonna Gabriel, ses plumes se hérissant derrière son dos, signe qu'il était vexé !

-Non Gaby ! Mais avoue que Cas' se déguise vraiment bizarrement...range tes ailes, allez ! Et tu auras des bonbons ce soir, promis !

-La parole d'un Winchester, mouais...

Dean monta les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par son compagnon ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer, aussi. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait décroché de la chasse. Oh, de temps en temps il chassait des petits démons qui ne risquaient pas de le tuer, mais rien de plus grand. Il prit un bonbon dans la grosse boîte interdite à l'embrouilleur, et l'avala, le suçotant et appréciant son goût. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que Gabriel le voit ! Ce dernier décida de ne pas en rester là, ah ça non !

Il empoigna Dean par son tee-shirt et fonça sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser langoureusement ! En passant, il lui piqua le bonbon ! Cette pauvre sucrerie fut vite oubliée quand le baiser devint vraiment brûlant de désir. La suite, vous la connaissez, elle se passa sur la table de la cuisine, au milieu des autres bonbons !

* * *

**C'est une abomination, n'est-ce pas? x) Dîtes-moi donc vos avis :p**

**Next chapter: Metatron vs Castiel, ça va promettre mes amis!**


	24. Thème 24: Metatron et Castiel

**Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans les réponses! Si j'ai manqué quelqu'un, dîtes le moi et je m'empresserais de répondre^^ Alors maintenant, on va voir Metatron et Castiel dans une autre situation! Rien de très décrit, car je vois votre dégoût x)**

**************************************Titre : Comment on dort?  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Metatron/Castiel  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : K  
Thème : n°24- Bonne nuit  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**************************************Vous remarquez qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres? On arrive à la fin hélas...sauf si je décide d'aller jusqu'à 62 vu que j'ai trouvé d'autres thèmes, mais j'en doute.**

**************************************Bref, ce chapitre est très court, il ne compte même pas 300 mots mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même le chapitre (:**

* * *

-Dîtes, Me...Marv, j'ai une question à vous poser, commença Castiel alors qu'il regardait Metatron lire le journal.

-Je t'écoute, Castiel !

-Ahem, c'est assez délicat, mais...est-ce que les anges peuvent vraiment dormir ?!

-Non, bien sûr que non. Ils n'ont pas besoin de dormir, c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs. Mais certains peuvent réussir à fermer l'œil quelques instants.

-Et dormir comme les humains, nous ne le pouvons pas ? s'interrogea le plus jeune ange.

-Moi, je le fais. Je m'habitue à l'humanité. Certains autres le font aussi, ils sont rares et en général ils ne font que méditer. Pourquoi cette question, Castiel ?

-Et bien...je regarde souvent Dean et Sam dormir, et je me demandais quelle sensation ça procurait.

-C'est reposant, relaxant, mais il faut que ton esprit cesse de trop penser, expliqua gentiment Metatron.

-Une sorte de...sérénité de l'esprit, en gros ? sourcilla l'autre ange.

-Oui, nous pouvons dire cela !

-Comment l'atteindre ? soupira Castiel.

-Tu n'arrives pas à te détendre ?

-Après tout ce que j'ai fais...je suis le destructeur de ma propre famille, comment puis-je me pardonner ?

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Castiel. Vas sur le lit et ferme les yeux, tu y prendras goût, commanda gentiment Metatron, menant son très petit frère sur le lit.

Ce dernier s'y laissa mollement tomber, triste de repenser à tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il ferma doucement les yeux, essayant de se calmer. Durant ce temps là, un léger contact sur ses lèvres lui parvint. Un doux contact. Un...baiser, d'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir. Et un murmure en énochian :

-Bonne nuit, Castiel. Demain est un autre jour, frère.

* * *

**Vous pourriez lâcher vos hâches, S'IL VOUS PLAIT?! Merci! Verdict de cette catastrophe? **

**Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous ai concocté un couple assez spécial qu'on a déjà vu interagir ensemble! Je spoile pas, mais Dean en fait partie x) Devinez donc de qui il s'agit!**


	25. Thème 25: Dean et Naomi

**Allez, soyons fous! Je vous donne un troisième et dernier thème pour la soirée (: Désolé, aucun de vous n'a deviné qui était le/la partenaire de Dean x) Merci encore pour les reviews, messires et...mesdames, peut-être? :p**

******************************************Titre : Vous avez dit grotte des révélations?  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Dean/Naomi  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : K+  
Thème : n°25- Obstacle  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

******************************************Bonne lecture avec ce chapitre assez long, et amusez-vous avec ce couple tout...ahem...spécial!**

* * *

Dean ouvrit durement les yeux, alors qu'il était étalé sur le sol. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était...il avait fait face à un ange, il y avait eu un tir, il avait été téléporté et...mince ! La grotte ! Il avait atterri dans une grotte avec l'autre ange, et celle-ci s'était effondrée sur eux, ou du moins une partie. Le chasseur chercha l'être céleste du regard, peut-être n'avait-il pas déguerpi ? Un bruit de pierre qui tombe au sol lui confirma que l'ange ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il se hâta de se lever malgré les quelques courbatures et les nombreuses entailles qu'il avait. L'ange qui lui faisait face était debout, tenant difficilement. Du sang coulant légèrement de son front.

-Dîtes, vous n'auriez pas pu nous téléporter ailleurs que dans une grotte qui s'effondrait ?! reprocha Dean.

-C'était le seul endroit auquel j'ai pensé, aussi si vous voulez me reprocher quelque chose d'autre, attendez d'être à la surface.

-Superbe...bon, venez. Je suppose que les lampes ne fonctionnent pas, de même que tous mes GPS...ah non, j'avais oublié que vous ne m'avez pas laissé les prendre !

-Ne me blâmez pas pour ça, vous alliez y rester...

-D'ailleurs j'ignore comment Crowley a réussi à nous retrouver soupira Dean en prenant tant bien que mal le chemin pour sortir.

L'autre ange le suivit, bien qu'ayant aussi du mal à marcher correctement. Le chasseur devant l'angelot vit qu'ils étaient coincés, un gros tas de cailloux leur barrant la route. Encore un obstacle...toujours des obstacles pour sortir ! Pour s'en sortir ! Au même moment, un gémissement arracha Dean de ses contemplations furieuses.

-Naomi ? demanda-t-il, voyant que l'ange s'appuyait contre un mur.

-Dean..., murmura-t-elle avant de baisser le regard vers sa chemise.

Une lumière bleue et du sang se voyaient facilement malgré le noir. L'ange ne resta pas longtemps debout après avoir constaté une blessure. Elle tomba sur le sol, alors qu'elle essayait de se retenir à un mur. Sa main se posa instinctivement à l'endroit de la plaie.

-Merde, comment vous vous êtes fait ça ? finit par s'inquiéter l'humain.

-Crowley a dû...a dû fabriquer d'autres armes contre les anges, jura-t-elle avant de lâcher une grimace de douleur.

-Hein ?!

-Il a créé des balles anti-anges avec les épées célestes qu'il a pu trouver, informa la femme.

-Il est ingénieux, ce démon sans limites...montrez-moi, ordonna-t-il, voyant que le sang et la lumière commençaient à couler en abondance.

-Non !

-Naomi !

-Dean, vous espérez quoi en regardant ça ?

-Bah...vous soigner pour commencer, parce que sans vous je ne peux pas sortir.

-Avec ou sans moi, vous risquez en effet d'y rester quand même...

-Arrêtez d'être aussi...pfff...céleste ! Comportez-vous comme une...

-Avec une balle dans le ventre et ma Grâce qui commence déjà à disparaitre, vous souhaiteriez que j'adopte une attitude purement humaine ? Non, pas question. Commencez à enlever ces obstacles qui barrent votre route, et ensuite sortez, commanda-t-elle, essayant de se relever.

Elle échoua malheureusement, et retomba mollement dans les bras de Dean, qui voulut la tuer durant quelques instants. C'était de sa faute après tout, s'ils se retrouvaient coincés ici ! Mais il ne pouvait la tuer, elle avait la force et l'immortalité. Elle allait l'aider à se sortir de ce guêpier !

-Restez sagement assise ici, je vais enlever les pierres.

-Ca vous prendra des jours, et je ne tiendrais pas indéfiniment.

-M'en fous, on se sort de là ensemble.

-Dean, partez. Enlevez ces foutus obstacles à votre liberté, partez loin d'ici et arrêtez de chasser ! Retrouvez votre vie d'avant, celle où vous n'aviez aucun obstacle à surmonter pour avoir un semblant de vie heureuse.

-J'y crois pas, c'est vous qui dîtes ça ?! s'offusqua-t-il presque.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-C'est parce que vous êtes blessée que vous dîtes ça ?

-C'est parce que je vous ai mal jugé, avoua-t-elle finalement.

-Oh moins vous l'avouez, pas comme vos frères et sœurs..., songea Dean.

-Nous ne sommes pas habitués à rendre compte aux humains, si vous tenez tant à savoir.

-Ou alors vous les tuez pour retrouver un ange.

-Si vous faîtes référence à ce qui s'est passé avec Castiel, je n'avais pas le choix. La tablette est...ce que nous avons de plus précieux désormais.

-Au point de tuer vos propres...

-Je refuse d'en parler, Dean. Vous n'êtes pas dans nos têtes, vous ne savez pas les enjeux qui courent sur nous.

-Et croyez-moi, je n'aimerais pas savoir ! cingla-t-il.

-Dean...je sais que vous me haïssez, je ne suis pas stupide, mais essayez au moins de comprendre. Le Paradis n'est plus ce qu'il était, à cause de vous en parti.

-Euh, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un ange ?! grommela-t-il, la regardant d'un regard noir.

-Certainement pas, mais c'est de votre faute si Castiel a commis tout ceci...vous êtes un obstacle, mais nous le sommes aussi pour vous.

-Ah ça, c'est vrai que vous l'êtes !

Naomi ne put rien articuler de plus, gémissant de douleur ! Elle porta vite sa main à sa plaie, se sentant de plus en plus mal. Contre toute attente, Dean vint la rejoindre, regardant de force la blessure.

-Si je vous enlève la balle, vous irez mieux et on pourra s'en aller tous les deux.

-Non, laissez-moi ici !

-Non !

-Dean ! Pourquoi avez-vous autant ce foutu sens du sacrifice ?! Perdre vos parents et la plupart de vos amis ne vous a pas suffit, maintenant il faut que vous vouliez vous battre pour l'ennemi que vous avez le plus envie de tuer !

-J'abandonne cette idée de vous tuer, parce qu'on doit sortir d'ici. Vous n'êtes pas toujours la pétasse au cœur froid que je m'imagine, admit-il rapidement.

-Pétasse ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? fut-elle capable de demander.

Dean ne répondit pas, sachant que l'insulte risquait de ne pas plaire à sa compagne forcée. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre, et ouvrit la chemise pour plus de facilité. Prenant son couteau préféré, le chasseur observa la plaie et se lança, avant que la faible main de Naomi ne le retienne.

-Je vous interdis de l'enlever, prononça-t-elle simplement.

-Et moi je vous interdis de mourir, sinon qui m'embêterait ?!

-Crowley, Castiel, Sam...

-Qui essaierait de me prendre Cas' ?

-Oh, pas seulement moi...sachez que je voulais juste le ramener à la raison.

-Je déteste vos façons d'aider les autres, fit-il remarquer.

Naomi ne releva pas pour une fois, trop souffrante pour essayer de remettre cet insignifiant et idiot singe à sa place. Elle le laissa finalement faire devant son insistance plus qu'énervante.

-Vous risquez d'avoir...mal, avertit tout de même Dean.

-Du moment que je ne perds pas ma Grâce...allez-y si vous y tenez tant, finit-elle par céder, fermant les yeux pour espérer ne rien sentir.

Dean fit alors quelque chose qu'il aurait été dégoûté de faire avant. Il s'approcha du visage de l'ange, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes après lui avoir ordonné de garder les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise de les rouvrir. Ce fut ainsi qu'il entama un baiser qui se voulait rassurant puis finalement brûlant. Quand il se retira, il tenait la balle dans ses mains. Naomi n'avait rien senti !

-Ouvrez les yeux, maintenant, commanda-t-il.

-Dean ? questionna Naomi dès qu'elle eut ouvert les yeux.

-Vous n'avez pas senti la douleur pendant que je vous embrassais ! Tenez, voici la balle.

La femme regarda l'objet plein de sang, et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Mais...mais...Dean venait-il vraiment de la sauver, pire même, de l'embrasser, de lui témoigner une forme d'attachement, alors qu'elle était sans doute un de ses pires obstacles ?!

-Merci, Dean, put-elle simplement articuler.

-Pour le baiser ou la balle ? se permit-il de plaisanter.

-Je suppose...pour les deux ?

-Et on dit que les anges sont innocents ! se moqua le chasseur.

* * *

**Alors, vous appréciez ce couple là? (:**

**Qui veut voir Castiel et Sam? Quelqu'un? Oui? Parfait, car le prochain chapitre portera sur eux :p**


	26. Thème 26: Castiel et Sam

**Hello tout le monde! Voici un nouveau thème porté sur Sam et Castiel! Je suis un peu attristée de voir qu'apparemment vous n'avez pas apprécié le dernier couple, c'est dommage! Ils sont assez intéressants dans leur interactions en plus! M'enfin bref, ce n'est pas grave! J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera oublier celui d'hier (:**

**********************************************Titre : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Castiel/Sam  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : K  
Thème : n°26- Si seulement tu étais à moi  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**********************************************Bonne lecture^^ Ce chapitre est très court cependant...**

* * *

« Salut Cas',

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre, puisque je sais que tu ne la liras pas. Je ne te la donnerais pas non plus d'ailleurs, car tu es déjà assez embêté comme ça, mais je tenais au moins à écrire ce que je ressens. Et ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est dur à avouer tu sais ? Non, tu ne dois sans doute pas savoir. Tu es un ange, et les anges ne sont pas censés aimer.

Toi tu es l'exception à la règle je pense, car je vois bien ton regard pour Dean. Mon frère a toujours su prendre soin de toi, et quelque part je suis jaloux de lui. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu passes beaucoup plus de temps avec lui, vous blaguez ensemble, il te fait découvrir des choses tellement belles.

Je suis effacé par rapport à lui, tu ne me vois même pas, Cas'...si seulement tu me voyais, si seulement tu étais à moi, mais je sais envers qui tu es engagé. Dean, encore. C'est normal, tu as appris à le connaître, tu as sans doute dû comprendre que tu l'aimais. Tes regards sur lui ne trompent personne. Ca me fait mal, Cas', mal de te voir avec mon frère, mal de savoir que tu ne me regardes pas. Tu me considères juste comme un ami, à la limite comme un autre singe inintéressant comme tu nous appelais avant.

Si seulement nous pouvions nous connaître un peu plus, Cas'. Je ne désire que ça. Depuis Jess et Amelia, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel. Tu es un homme, je le sais. Et je sais qu'on ne verrait pas de très bon œil notre relation, si nous avions pu en avoir une, mais ne dit-on pas que l'amour n'a pas d'âge ou de sexe ? L'amour c'est...c'est l'Amour, tout simplement. Et je retombe dans le piège.

Cas', je t'aime vraiment, et te voir avec mon frère me fait souffrir, mais si tu es heureux, alors ça me suffit. Si Dean est heureux, ça me suffit aussi. Je ne veux que votre bonheur à tous les deux. Je t'embrasse fort, Castiel. J'imagine sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes juste un instant. Si tu lis cette lettre, sait-on jamais, alors j'espère que tu comprendras pourquoi je suis parti.

Je t'aime, Cas'. Infiniment. Si seulement tu étais à moi...

Sam Winchester, ton simple mais fidèle ami. »

* * *

**Verdict de ce petit chapitre? (:**

**Le prochain va nous montrer...oh non, pas eux...Kevin et Crowley?!**


	27. Thème 27: Kevin et Crowley

**On continue sur la lancée avec le fameux couple que je vous annonçais ce matin! Il s'agit en effet de Crowley et Kevin! Je ne suis pas la seule à être rebutée par ce couple, piouf! Pour vos reviews, don't worry, je réponds ce soir (:**

**************************************************Titre : Alcools  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Crowley/Kevin  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : K+  
Thème : n°27- Débordement  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**************************************************Pardonnez-moi d'abord de vous forcer à lire une telle calamité, et ensuite...amusez-vous bien malgré l'horrible idée de couple que j'ai eu toute seule x)**

* * *

Le démon lui tournait autour depuis au moins une heure sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait vraiment échangé de paroles. Dès qu'il essayait de parler, l'autre l'en empêchant d'un geste main. Le nom du démon ? Crowley, d'après ce qu'il se souvenait. Lui ? Kevin. Kevin Tran, le Prophète maudit. L'abomination en cravate face à lui finit par briser ce silence, ne pouvant plus tenir.

-Tu vas me traduire cette saloperie de tablette ! commanda-t-il, ses yeux injectés de sang montrant à l'humain qu'il en avait ras les cornes d'attendre.

-J'ai trop mal à la tête ! essaya de protester Kevin.

-Ecoute-moi, sale petit morveux. J'ai supporté tes crétineries jusqu'à maintenant, mais là ma patience a atteint ses limites. Tu vois, j'ai une tasse qui va déborder dans quelques secondes si tu ne te mets pas au travail !

-Alors que votre tasse déborde, moi je n'y peux rien ! J'ai vraiment trop mal à la tête ! se plaignit le jeune prophète.

-Kev' chéri, je vais te dire un truc. Je t'ai déjà coupé un doigt, tu ne veux pas que je te coupe autre chose par hasard ? menaça le démon en écrasant son verre.

Les débris de ce dernier s'éclatèrent sur le sol, et le vin imbiba ledit sol horriblement nettoyé qui retrouva une autre couleur. Kevin sembla soudain intéressé par ce changement, avant que quelque chose n'empoigne violemment sa tête. Ses cheveux plus exactement. Il gémit de douleur tandis qu'une poigne forte le força à remonter son visage. Il se retrouva face à Crowley, dont la tasse avait nettement débordé selon ses mots.

-Très bien, si tu n'as pas peur de perdre les bouts qui dépassent, je vais m'occuper personnellement de maman !

-Non ! hurla alors Kevin, la peur reprenant le dessus sur son envie de résister.

-Alors traduis-moi ce merdier céleste !

-Je ne peux pas !

-Alors avant d'aller voir maman Tran, qui je suis sûr est assez bien conservée et très jolie à mater, je vais m'occuper de ton cas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?! s'inquiéta Kevin, repensant à sa chère maman.

Il savait cependant que Linda résisterait aux attaques d'un vulgaire démon. Elle savait se défendre, elle avait un tempérament de chasseur selon les autres. Il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir pour elle. Oui, sa mère saurait se défendre contre cet énergumène. Energumène qui fonça sur sa bouche sans prévenir ! Kevin eut le réflexe de crier, mais trop tard, la bouche empestant le vin, une bonne façon de se bourrer au passage, cette même bouche venait de...se poser sur la sienne ! Le jeune prophète eut l'air dégoûté et trembla de tout son être.

-T'es pas si nul que ça en drague et baisers..., commenta finalement Crowley.

-Hein ?!

-Je t'avais dit que ma tasse venait de déborder, alors j'ai craqué ! Maintenant, tu te grouilles de poser tes jolis yeux bigleux sur cette fichue tablette ou je te promets que la prochaine fois, ça sera de la tequila au lieu de vin que tu devras supporter !

* * *

**Oui, oui, je suis folle, maintenant vous pouvez aussi le dire. Vous avez autre chose à dire sur cette horrible chose que je viens de produire? (sans boire une seule goutte de café, je vous le promets! J'ai pas bu!)**

**Le prochain chapitre devrait tout de même vous plaire, car on revient à un couple assez classique. Sam et Ruby, ça vous tente? (:**


	28. Thème 28: Sam et Ruby

**Hello tout le monde (: Ce matin, je vous propose un bon Sam/Ruby pour commencer la journée! Merci encore pour les reviews^^**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**RikaGrey: Eh, tu n'as pas à être désolée, tu sais? Paix à l'âme de ton pc...comment a-t-il péri?! Je parie que c'est Nathaniel en voulant jouer avec! (plaisanterie finie x) Pas besoin de te faire pardonner tu sais? Du moment que tu apprécies ce que tu lis! (et pourquoi pas me dire quel chapitre tu préfères dans ceux que tu viens de voir pour que j'en fasse d'autres^^)**

**Passons à la présentation, maintenant!**

******************************************************Titre : Sa drogue  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Sam/Ruby  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : T  
Thème : n°28- Médicament  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

******************************************************ATTENTION, légère description d'une scène de sexe, mais assez brutal alors lisez bien le rating! T, vous comprenez? (:**

******************************************************Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

Ils étaient là, couchés sur le lit, s'embrassant furieusement. Sam tenait avec fermeté les hanches de son démon, Ruby, tandis que cette dernière se déhanchait sur lui pour lui faire éprouver du désir. Elle était sa drogue depuis tellement de temps. Dans ces moments d'intimité là, Sam ne voyait qu'elle, ne pensait qu'à elle, même si une petite voix dans sa tête essayait de le rappeler à sa mission : empêcher les derniers sceaux de s'ouvrir. Quand Ruby était là, son esprit ne réfléchissait plus.

L'odeur du sang démoniaque envahit rapidement ses narines quand il embrassa le cou de son amante. Quel délicieux parfum, si doux, si bon pour son nez. Le goût du sang lui parvenait encore dans la bouche, comme s'il s'en gavait encore à cette heure, et pourtant, il n'avait rien avalé.

-Ruby, supplia-t-il.

La femme comprit, et empoigna son couteau. Elle se fit une entaille sur le bras pour laisser Sam se rassasier. Pour lui, ce sang si beau et rouge était un médicament, une vraie drogue qu'il ne pourrait jamais arrêter. Le goût du sang coulant dans sa bouche l'excita davantage. Il embrassa sauvagement Ruby avant de plonger ses lèvres sur la plaie avant de la laper, puis de mordre légèrement ce bras plein de jus rouge.

-Sam ! gronda légèrement Ruby, avant de le laisser faire.

C'était ainsi, leurs entrevues privées étaient toujours brutales. Il buvait d'abord son sang avant de la faire sienne sur les draps, n'hésitant pas à la griffer lorsqu'il prenait son pied. Et le démon aimait ça. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille car Sam n'arrivait plus à se passer d'elle ! _**ELLE**_ était son médicament, et plus rien ne comptait à part ça. Criant de plaisir quand son jeune amant la fit sienne avec brutalité, Ruby s'avança vers son corps arqué et lécha d'une manière érotique ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un baiser qui se voulait langoureux. Dommage que ce petit humain ne doive mourir bientôt...

* * *

**Chapitre court, n'est-ce pas? Mais je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec ces deux-là. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer cependant (:**

**Le prochain chapitre portera sur l'ange Ion et...non, vous ne saurez pas x)**


	29. Thème 29: Ion et Naomi

**Encore un petit chapitre pour vous! C'est un chapitre court, hélas! Centré sur Ion et Naomi!**

**********************************************************Titre : Amour Courtois  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Ion/Naomi  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : K+  
Thème : n°29- Le bruit des vagues  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**********************************************************Amusez-vous avec cet avant dernier chapitre, messieurs dames (:**

* * *

Le bruit des vagues emplissaient l'air teinté d'une douceur nouvelle. En bas, dans l'eau, deux anges se câlinaient, leur peau nue collant contre celle de l'autre. Un ange mâle, et un ange femelle. L'air les frôlant fit frémir leurs ailes de couleurs et de taille différente. L'ange mâle regardait avec tendresse sa sœur et déposait des petits baisers doux dans son cou, descendant parfois sans pourtant aller plus loin que la naissance de la poitrine qui s'offrait à lui. Sa sœur caressait doucement ses cheveux d'un noir ébène, plongeant ses doigts dans cette chevelure en bataille et dégoulinante d'eau.

-Tu entends le bruit des vagues ? murmura l'ange mâle à sa douce amante, dans leur langue, l'énochian.

-Je n'entends pas que ce son, confia la belle.

-Qu'entends-tu d'autre, Naomi ?

-J'entends ta Grâce chanter, petit frère.

-Oh, rougit-il légèrement.

Sa réaction amusa légèrement la dénommée Naomi, qui déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, alors que ses doigts massaient doucement le dos de l'ange, et chatouillait parfois ses plumes. Elle se colla davantage à son frère, faisant rencontrer sa poitrine contre son torse. Une pointe d'excitation persistait entre les deux êtres, mais ils résistèrent encore à cette folle passion incestueuse.

-J'aime entendre ta Grâce chanter, Ion, sourit Naomi.

-La tienne ne fait pas que chanter ! La tienne, elle est gracieuse...tu es gracieuse, ta peau si agréable pour mes doigts, ta bouche si douce.

-Arrête, Ion. Je n'aime pas que l'on parle de moi ainsi, soupira gentiment sa sœur, son nez se frottant au sien dans un geste affectif.

-Il n'y a que le bruit des vagues pour nous espionner. Laisse-moi me déclarer à toi.

-Ion..., ne put-elle s'empêcher de sourire, baissant le regard.

Le Ion en question posa un fin doigt sous son menton, et le fit se relever, voulant admirer les saphirs glacés de Naomi. La femme aux cheveux bruns éclatants et mouillés d'eau accepta d'obéir, et leva un regard interrogateur vers son frère. Pour réponse, il lui caressa délicatement les joues.

-J'aime voir tes joues rosies. J'aime quand mes doigts parcourent ta douce peau, quand mes lèvres rencontrent les tiennes, quand elles vont toucher ton cou. Suis-je le seul à éprouver cela en ta compagnie ? osa-t-il demander.

-Tu es le seul à me toucher ainsi, petit frère, le rassura-t-elle.

-Tes yeux ne sauraient mentir, je te crois. Si seulement tu n'étais pas ma sœur, Naomi...ce n'est qu'un amour courtois entre nous, si seulement nous oublions nos liens.

-Non, nous ne pourrions pas. Nous ne pouvons pas. Restons dans les limites, Ion.

-Tes désirs les plus profonds sont des ordres. Mais je prends le bruit des douces vagues nous enveloppant à témoin. Je ne cesserai de t'admirer. Jamais je n'oublierais tes beaux yeux, commença-t-il.

Naomi le fit taire en l'embrassant avec la tendresse d'une sœur ainée attentionnée. Son corps se rapprocha de celui d'Ion. Ils se collèrent, le froid de l'eau coulant sur eux. Si seulement ils n'étaient pas frère et sœur, peut-être auraient-ils pu assouvir cette passion incestueuse ? Peut-être pourraient-ils se toucher plus intimement ? Pour le moment, Ion répondit simplement au baiser humide, et plongea dans l'eau avec sa sœur, continuant le partage d'un baiser légèrement salé par la mer, mais au goût de l'amour impossible. Et là, à l'extérieur de l'eau, le bruit des vagues continuait son chemin, apaisant les anges qui passaient par là sans avoir connaissance de ce qui se passait sous l'eau. Mais ils sentaient tous deux grâces chanter leur amour, le déclamer.

* * *

**Merci encore à toutes vos reviews (: **

**Le prochain et dernier chapitre de cette fiction, qui va suivre assez rapidement je pense, sera centré sur le fameux couple de...Sam et Crowley! Je ne pouvais pas les oublier ces deux là^^**

**Des avis? **


	30. Thème 30: Sam et Crowley

**Pour ce tout dernier chapitre de "30 Baisers", je tenais à vous offrir quelque chose de relaxant et d'amusant, ce dernier OS sera donc un délire total sans queue ni tête x)**

**Merci encore à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont suivis, je vous remercie sincèrement d'avoir lu ma fic! J'ai aimé l'écrire et lire toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont toutes fait rire! C'est avec une certaine tristesse que je finis cette fic...30 chapitres, quand même! **

**********************************************************Titre : Ca tourne mal  
Auteur/Artiste : Jana Helen Laivel  
Couple : Crowley/Sam  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : T  
Thème : n°30- Baiser  
Disclaimer : Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**********************************************************Rated T tout simplement parce que vous risquez de vomir au cours de ce petit chapitre x) Bonne lecture quand même!**

* * *

Brr, comment j'ai pu accepter ça ?! Un pacte avec Crowley pour qu'il arrête de colorer la voiture de Dean en rose avec de jolis...d'horribles froufrous...je savais que je n'aurais pas dû m'en mêler, mais vous me connaissez ! Quand j'ai vu mon grand frère gueuler à travers tout le bunker pour savoir qui avait osé relooker l'Impala, je n'ai pas su comment le calmer...il a fallu que Cas' l'embrasse, ensuite Metatron et Naomi se sont ramenés en prétendant qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, bien qu'ils se soient battus plusieurs fois, et ensuite j'ai vu Abbadon avec...horrible...je l'ai vu avec Meg, qui est revenue de l'enfer !

Bon, j'aurais pu supporter ce cirque si Crowley ne m'avait pas appelé à 4h du matin pour me dire qu'il voulait faire un marché avec moi, mais non, il ne me fout pas la paix ! Et maintenant, vous voyez où j'en suis ? Moi, Sam Winchester, le plus _**SERIEUX**_ de tous les Winchester peuplant ce trou qu'est la Terre ?! Je suis _**OBLIGE**_ de poser mes lèvres sur celles de...oh, celles de cette abomination vivante qui me fait face !

-Oh allez Sammy, c'est pas si horrible ! Entre nous, voir Metacon et ma chérie s'embrasser, c'est _**PIRE**_ que m'embrasser _**MOI**_ !

-Ouais, t'as raison..., répliquais-je avec une soudaine envie de vomir me prenant.

Et puis en plus ils ont mis la langue ! Et j'ai bien vu l'horrible bosse déformant l'horrible pantalon de cet horrible pervers qui aime les histoires ! Je ne porte pas Naomi dans mon cœur, mais elle mérite mieux que ça quand même ! Enfin, je ne sais pas moi ! Dieu, casez-la avec un autre ! Même Ash ferait l'affaire, mais _**PAS**_ Metatron quoi !

-En attendant, je l'aurais quand ce foutu baiser ?! entendais-je grogner cet impatient démon !

Du calme, Crowley, t'excites pas ! C'est juste un baiser, rien de plus ! Je ne tiens pas à avoir mal au cul à cause d'un démon ! Surtout qu'il m'a confié qu'il rêvait de me voir faire du bien à...brrr...Castiel et Naomi ! Un quadruple, qu'il m'a proposé ! Il est fou ce type, hein ?! Bon, courage Sam, tu vas y arriver...Un, deux, tro...mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, ce con ?!

-Crowley ?! m'énervais-je !

Bah oui, cet imbécile est entrain de se parfumer la gueule ! Il pue pas du bec, j'espère ! Bon allez, on y va. D'un mouvement timide, bah quoi j'ai pas embrassé souvent, et surtout intimidé par ce démon pervers, je pose mes belles petites lèvres sur les siennes.

Oh, mon dieu, faîtes qu'il soit aussi un dieu du sexe en plus d'un dieu du baiser...Crowley ! Je veux bien un quadruple, finalement, mais je te préviens, je ne prends pas Cas' ! Et si Dean venait ?! Par contre, je ne veux _**PAS**_ de ce pervers de Megatro...Metatron !

* * *

**Je vous avais bien dit que ça allait être un vrai délire :p Merci encore à tout le monde, je vous adore tous et toutes!**

**En espérant vous revoir sur d'autres fics (:**


End file.
